Antigas Promessas
by Pyoko-chan
Summary: [HIATUS] Anos atrás,uma promessa inocente foi feita a uma garotinha indefesa. Mas o destino, danado como sempre, fez com que a garotinha e o rapaz se encontrassem mais uma vez, mexendo com o coraçãozinho frágil dela...E agora,a promessa será cumprida?
1. Prólogo

**Promessas Antigas**

**Prólogo**

**Disclaimer: "**Inuyasha" não me pertence e esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

Era noite. Uma menininha de aproximadamente 8 anos andava calmamente com alguns pacotes em seus pequenos braços.

-Mamãe vai ficar orgulhosa, consegui chegar a tempo de comprar tudo! – Ela exclamava com um ar de vitória. Sempre um sorriso estampado na face.

Continuou com os passos ritmados por um bom tempo. Quando virou a esquina e pegou a última estrada para finalmente chegar em casa, foi surpreendida por três homens grandes e mal encarados, com sorrisos maliciosos em suas faces.

-Olá, menina! – Um deles dizia enquanto se aproximava – Que pacote é esse, heim? Vamos, conte para o titio aqui.

A menina, receosa, se afastou do homem, mas este a segurou e arrancou o pacote de suas mãos.

-O que tem aí? Vejam!

-Hum... Tecidos, - Um deles dizia após abrir alguns embrulhos – pão e ervas de chá.

-Nada muito importante, senhor.

-Hum... – O chefe do grupo se voltava para a garotinha aterrorizada com seu olhar perverso. – Então, menina, você deve recompensar a falta de dinheiro e utensílios úteis para nós. – Tocou levemente o rosto dela. – Que rosto bonito... E que lábios... Já beijou alguma vez, menina? - Ela, sem saber direito o que fazer, fez que não com a cabeça devagar. Seu coração batia forte e suava frio. Estava com muito, muito medo.

-Que delicia! Vou tentar ser generoso, já que é o seu primeiro. – Aproximou-se da menina, mirando seus lábios. Ela estava sem reação e com mau presságio. Sentiu a respiração aterrorizante do homem perto de si e antes que ele conseguisse tocar sua boca, fez a única coisa que seu cérebro mandava: Correu.

Não conseguiu correr mais do que alguns metros, pois o homem a pegou novamente, dessa vez com raiva na voz. Jogou-a no chão mandando-a ficar quieta. Ao invés de obedecer, ela gritava. Mantinha os olhos fechados e gritava por socorro o mais alto possível. Sentiu que o homem levantava sua roupa e tirava a dele com um riso sádico.

Aí que seu coração parou de bater por alguns segundos, tinha uma certa idéia do que iria acontecer. Ele a segurava com força, não dava para fugir. Então gritava mais, mais e mais. Mesmo ele dizendo que não adiantaria, ela gritava desesperadamente.

Sem ver, sentiu o homem coloca-la numa posição um tanto quanto incômoda e abrir-lhe as pernas. Percebeu que estava tudo perdido, quando escutou uma voz grossa e imponente gritar um pouco distante.

-Pare agora, seu canalha! – O vilão olhou surpreso na direção da voz e respondeu:

-E quem vai me fazer parar? Você, garoto? – Riu sarcasticamente.

-Exatamente. – O garoto de voz grossa correu e deu um forte soco no rosto do perverso, fazendo-o distanciar-se da garotinha. Esta ainda se mantinha de olhos fechados, não queria ver nada.

Sim, ele subestimara o jovem que acabara de aparecer, mas velocidade e força não eram nada que seus capangas não pudessem cuidar.

-Peguem-no! – Ordenou.

Os rapazes obedeceram. Quase voaram para cima do moço, mas foram derrotados em poucos minutos.

O chefe, que agora tinha um olhar aterrorizado, estava paralisado. Não, aquele homem não poderia ser humano! Não! Levantou-se o mais rápido possível e saiu correndo. Seus ajudantes foram atrás.

O salvador murmurou algo como "Vermes" e olhou para a garotinha amedrontada. Pegou as trouxas semi-abertas e se aproximou dela lentamente. Ela ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

-Ei... Você está bem? Eles te machucaram? – Falou mansamente. Ela abriu os olhos devagar. Viu um moço muito jovem, provavelmente um adolescente. Ele era um pouco estranho, não parecia humano. Parecia um anjo... Tinha os cabelos brancos como a neve, tão quais suas vestimentas. Na testa tinha desenhado uma meia lua e seus olhos eram estranhos, diferentes. Um amarelo brilhante, misturado com cor de mel... um dourado frio, mas ainda assim, lindos! Fez que não com a cabeça e ele sorriu.

-Isto é seu não? – Entregou-lhe o pacote. Sem dizer uma só palavra, pegou-os e levantou.

-Domo arigatou! – Fez uma reverencia.

-Ah, então a princesinha sabe falar! – Ela ficou vermelha com o comentário. Sem aviso algum, ele a pegou no colo. – Vem, vou te levar até sua casa. Onde é?

-P-por ali... – Ela apontou e estrada que os ladrões a abordaram e ele seguiu na direção apontada.

-E então, a princesinha tem nome?

-Rin...

-Rin? Que nome bonito! Prazer Rin, meu nome é Sesshoumaru.

-Prazer... Sesshou...maru-sama. – O nome dele era esquisito, mas era bonito. Assim como ele.

Sesshoumaru sorriu. A garotinha estava muito assustada ainda, sentia necessidade de acalma-la.

-Então, Rin-chan, quantos aninhos você tem?

-Oito... e o senhor?

-Oito? Que pequena. Eu tenho dezesseis. – Ele sorriu – Por que uma menininha tão pequena andava sozinha a essa hora da noite?

-Eu estava pegando umas coisas que minha mãe mandou... Fiquei brincando com Kohaku e esqueci de comprar antes.

-Entendo. E esse Kohaku é seu namorado?

-Não! – Ela corou escandalosamente – Ele é só meu amigo! Nos conhecemos desde que nascemos!

-Que bom! Seria muito azar encontrar uma menina tão bonita e ela já ter namorado. – Ela ficou mais vermelha.

-Obrigada...

-Rin-chan, vamos fazer o seguinte: Quando você crescer e se tornar uma moça nós vamos nos casar, ok?

-S-sério!

-Sim! Eu _prometo! _– Ela sorriu. Finalmente. Sesshoumaru a aconchegou mais em seus braços e caminhou até o vilarejo, que já estava próximo.

-Qual é a sua casa, Rin-chan?

-Ali naquela rua, é a terceira da direita. – Ele seguiu as instruções até chegar em uma casinha pequena. Humilde e minúscula mas com um ar simpático.

Desceu a menina e deu um leve beijo em seu rosto.

-A gente se vê algum dia, Rin-chan.

-Promete?

-_Prometo! _Adeus! – Ele se afastou e observou a garotinha entrar em casa muito sorridente. Ela era tão bonitinha. Gostaria de encontra-la uma outra vez, mas sabia que seria quase impossível. E agora precisava voltar para casa o mais rápido que podia. Seu pai já deveria estar bravo com a sua ausência. Saiu correndo e sumiu da escuridão.

De dentro da casa, Rin olhava apaixonada enquanto via-o sumir.

-Meu noivo... – Suspirou – Um dia iremos nos casar...

_Continua...

* * *

_

_**Oiii! Aqui estou eu, humilde escritora de fanfics estreando em Inuyasha!**_

_**Resolvi fazer Rin e Sesshoumaru, eu amo tanto esse casal! **_

_**Bem, eu sei que o Sesshy ficou totalmente OOC, mas é só no começo. Nos próximos capítulos ele vai ser aquele muro de gelo novamente XD**_

_**Mandem reviews com elogios, recados, dúvidas e puxões de orelhas! Qualquer um é bem vindo! **_

_**Kissus!**_


	2. I Tragédia

**Promessas Antigas**

**Cap. 1: Tragédia**

_**Disclaimer: **"InuYasha" não me pertence. Esta fanfic não tem intenções lucrativas._

* * *

_-Meu noivo... – Suspira – Um dia iremos nos casar..._

_-E este dia chegou, meu amor! – O rapaz de olhos dourados e sorriso cativante a pegou pela mão e a puxou até o altar._

_De repente várias pessoas estranhas apareceram na grande igreja, sentando-se logo em seguida. Escutou o monge perguntar ao seu noivo se ela a aceitava como esposa na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza..._

_-Sim! Claro! – Ele sorria para ela com um olhar apaixonado._

_-Então pode beijar a noiva. – Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela e tirou o véu que cobria seu rosto. Segurou-a pela cintura gentilmente. Rin fechou os olhos. Quando venciam a distância que os separavam e seus lábios quase se encostavam, ouviu uma voz conhecida a chamando. Abriu os olhos e se assustou ao ver sua irmã no lugar de seu esposo. Aonde ele fora?_

-Acordaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!

Ela acordou. Assustou-se de novo ao ver uma jovem moça de olhos castanhos escuros, cabelos meio ondulados que batiam quase na cintura, alta e que a olhava com curiosidade. Logo reconheceu, era Kagome, sua irmã.

-Kagome! Com que direito me acorda a gritarias?

-Mamãe que mandou! Com o que sonhava, Rin? Não queria acordar de jeito nenhum...

Rin corou levemente. Jamais contara à sua irmã o que ocorrera há sete anos atrás. Tinha vergonha até de lhe falar se um menino bonito passava na rua. Por isso inventou uma desculpa qualquer.

-Ah, nada não Kagome-chan! Só estou com sono. – Fingiu um bocejo e fez cara de sono. Felizmente, a irmã se convenceu.

-Compreendo. – Ela sorriu. – Melhor começar a dormir mais cedo. Arrume-se rápido ou irá se atrasar para as tarefas matinais, sim?

-Sim... – Kagome saiu do quarto despreocupada.

Rin começava a trocar de roupa. Seu corpo estava no quarto obedecendo a movimentos robóticos que já estava acostumada. Mas sua mente estava em outro lugar. Mais precisamente, no sonho que tivera há alguns minutos atrás. 

Já fazia anos que tinha o mesmo sonho, mas mesmo assim ele ainda mexia com sua cabeça e fazia seu coração bater forte. Mas o que não entendia era por que o sonho sempre acabava quando iriam se beijar. Muitas das vezes Kagome ou sua mãe a acordavam bem na hora 'H'. Ou acordava naturalmente, não importando se era dia, noite, madrugada... Ou, às vezes, os cabelos prateados de seu esposo se tornavam pretos e os olhos dourados, adotavam uma tonalidade vermelha, - Essa era a cena que tinha mais medo, talvez por isso sempre acordava - não parecia ser ele do jeito que ela imaginava. Aliás, como estaria ele agora? Na época que noivaram, ele estava com 16 anos e ela oito. Naquela época, lembrava-se perfeitamente de seu corpo forte, alto e ereto. Seus cabelos eram compridos, mas nem tanto. Mais ou menos da altura que os dela, no meio das costas. Seu rosto era calmo, puro e lindo feito o rosto de um anjo. Tinha apenas uma meia lua desenhada em sua testa. E seus olhos... Ah, seus olhos... Lindos! Dourados que brilhavam de acordo com a luz da lua, apesar de conterem uma certa frieza, apaixonara-se por aqueles olhos penetrantes. Como estaria ele agora? Talvez os cabelos mais compridos... Quem sabe uma estrela desenhada em sua testa junto com a lua e, com absoluta certeza, agora teria cara de homem, corpo de homem, voz de homem, seria um homem completo!

Suspirou ao tentar imaginar seu amado mais maduro. Deveria estar lindo! Mal podia esperar para encontra-lo de novo, sabia que um dia isso aconteceria, afinal ele a pediu em casamento! Ele _prometeu_ que iria voltar para busca-la e finalmente se casarem, não podia simplesmente esquecer da promessa. Podia?

Não... Não era possível. Não agora. Rin já era quase uma mulher, já estava com quinze anos! Sete anos se passaram desde que se encontraram pela primeira vez. Não, ele não iria, ele não podia esquecer da promessa. Nunca.

Retirou esses pensamentos da sua cabeça na tentativa de tranqüilizar-se. Teve metade de sucesso. Precisava se distrair para esquecer completamente.

Saiu do quarto que dividia com Kagome e viu Kaede arrumando a mesa com o café-da-manhã.

-Ohayou gozaimasu!

-Ohayou minha filha! Acordou tarde hoje, sente-se bem? – dizia a velha mãe colocando a mão na testa da filha mais nova. Rin riu. Mamãe, ela pensava, sempre preocupada excessivamente.

-Estou bem, mamãe! Não se preocupe. – Kaede aceitou a resposta e sorriu. Ela era muito velhinha, era verdade, mas conseguia pelo menos tomar conta das filhas moças com facilidade. Viúva já há 5 anos, fazia de tudo para que suas queridas crias pudessem trabalhar, estudar e viver a vida como as adolescentes que eram.

Não demorou muito e alguém batia na porta da casa dos Higurashi. Rin já podia imaginar quem seria e já ia atender, mas Kagome correu na sua frente e conseguiu atender primeiro. Então ela se retirou para o quarto.

Escutou-a dar aqueles gritinhos histéricos. De repente entrou correndo no quarto, pegando suas coisas e saindo novamente. Nem se despediu direito de Rin, parecia muito animada.

Logo em seguida outra pessoa entrava no quarto, dessa vez era um menino. Tinha os cabelos curtos e olhos negros, baixinho, mas não tanto. Reconheceu-o assim que ele botou seus pés no aposento. Como não iria reconhecer seu melhor amigo?

-Ohayou, Rin-chan!

-Kohaku-kun! – Ela sorria vendo o reflexo dele no espelho.

-O que está fazendo?

-Penteando meus cabelos, não vê? – Ela ria.

Kohaku se aproximou dela gentilmente. Pegou o pente e começou a desembaraçar o lado que faltava. Rin agradeceu por isso, as mãos dele eram quentes e, apesar de treinar muito para ser exterminador, macias.

-Assim está ótimo para mim! – Ele deixou os cabelos lisos dela esparramados pelas costas com mechas para frente do ombro, ocultando os lados de seu rosto delicado. Tinha que admitir, o penteado era muito bonito. Onde Kohaku aprendia a fazer tais coisas? Tinha uma irmã mais velha, Sango, mas não acreditava que ela o deixava pentear seus cabelos e inventar um penteado novo toda vez.

-Vamos, Rin-chan! – Ele a puxava – Ou chegaremos atrasados na escola.

-Calma! – Ela pegou suas coisas e deu um leve beijo da face de Kaede. – Tchau, mãe! – Saiu correndo com o amigo.

-Fique com os deuses, minha filha.

Após se distanciarem da casa, pararam de correr e começaram a andar lado a lado. Rin gostava muito da companhia de Kohaku, se sentia segura ao lado dele. Amava-o muito, mas como amigo.

Amor... essa palavra era tão profunda e misteriosa, e ao mesmo tempo tão confusa...

Como sempre, qualquer pensamento a levava ao seu noivo desaparecido. Queria saber como seria quando se encontrassem, se iria se sentir segura, se iria amá-lo mais ou se decepcionar, se ele iria amá-la, se...

-Em que tanto pensa, Rin? – Ela acordava de seus pensamentos assustada.

-Ahn?

-Você ficou quieta até agora, parecia que não estava aqui do meu lado. Em que tanto pensava?

-Ahn... Não, não é nada...

-Era nele de novo, não é? – Kohaku ficou sério de repente. Ele era o único que sabia do seu amado, só confiava nele.

-Bem... sim... – Rin corava abaixando a cabeça. – Por mais que eu tente, eu não consigo Kohaku...

-Eu entendo... – Ele abraçou a amiga pelo ombro – Mas veja bem, não é muito saudável isso, você tem que esquecê-lo um pouco, se divertir mais.

-Eu sei, mas...

-Mas o quê? O que pode ser mais importante que sua vida?

-É que... eu sou quase mulher Kohaku, eu sei que logo nós vamos nos encontrar, eu sinto. – Ela sorria esperançosa. Kohaku não gostava muito do que sempre via na melhor amiga. Não era nem um pouco saudável ela se iludir com um homem que fez uma promessa absurda a uma criança, provavelmente para ela se acalmar e confiar nele, já que estava tão assustada.

Mesmo assim, não queria vê-la desanimada com a idéia de que nunca iria encontrar seu príncipe encantado, sabia que Rin era muito sensível e que essa fantasia a sustentava nas horas mais tristes e nas mais confusas.

Lembrou-se de quando o pai dela morrera, cinco anos atrás. Tentou ao máximo anima-la, mas não conseguia. Até que ela lhe contou sobre seu noivo, Sesshoumaru. Só então que ele conseguiu lhe dar forças, dizendo que ele não iria gostar nada se visse sua noiva naquele estado, que ela não iria agüentar nem chegar ao altar e etc. Levando isso em conta, sorriu para a menina. Agora que a tinha apoiado com essa idéia maluca, deveria continuar. Voltar atrás era a única opção que não tinha.

-Ok, Rin-chan, eu te entendo. Espero que seja feliz ao lado dele e que ele venha logo.

Rin sorriu e abraçou o garoto.

-Obrigada Kohaku! É por isso que eu te amo! – Ele ficou vermelho com a última frase. Não estava acostumado a ser abraçado em público e receber uma "declaração" de uma menina, mesmo que todos os vissem juntos todos os dias e já soubessem de sua relação.

-Tá, ta... Vamos embora, a aula vai começar... – Ele saiu correndo para a sala, deixando a garota dando altas risadas para trás.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

O dia correu normalmente. Estudo, casa, amigos, estudo. Agora ela descansava no alto de uma rocha, apreciando o pôr-do-sol.

-Rin! – Escutou chamarem-na, mas não virou. Já sabia quem era mesmo. Sentiu ele colocar uma das mãos em seu ombro e mostrar-lhe umas frutinhas que pareciam deliciosas. – Morangos. Eu colhi agora pra gente. – Ele sorria.

-Obrigada. – Ela sorriu de volta. Pegou um morango e comeu calmamente. – Hum, deliciosos! Nem me lembrava direito do gosto deles.

-É, eu também. – Ele riu olhando para ela. Parecia tão alegre e mesmo assim tão triste. Às vezes pensava que conseguia entender o que se passava naquela mente, mas sempre estava errado. Rin era, sem dúvidas, um mar de confusão que às vezes ela própria se perdia. Por isso sentia tanta necessidade de protege-la. Parecia só uma criança apaixonada pelo amigo do irmão mais velho. Mas com corpo de moça. Uma bela moça.

Deitou-se no colo dela sem dizer uma só palavra. Como esperado, ela não estranhou ou reclamou, só acariciou-o gentilmente. Sentia seus dedos macios entre os seus cabelos, era muito bom!

Ficaram ali por um bom tempo depois que o sol se pôs. Quem passasse àquela hora diria que eram um casal de namorados, mas estaria enganado.

Amavam-se e agiam como um, mas Rin não sentia nada disso pelo companheiro. Para ela, ele era só um irmão que não dormia em casa. Podia falar-lhe a hora que quisesse, sobre o que quisesse e onde quisesse, e ele fazia a mesma coisa. Mas... o que ele sentia por ela afinal? Às vezes tinha medo, pois o garoto agia como se ela fosse uma deusa grega e não poderia viver sem sua companhia eterna. Isso a assustava, mas tinha receio de perguntar, pois ou passaria vergonha ou teria suas dúvidas confirmadas e talvez isso estragasse a relação tão gostosa que tinham. Mas a pergunta sempre pairava no ar. Quando não pensava sem seu noivo, pensava em seu melhor amigo. O que Kohaku sentia por ela afinal? Precisava saber.

Talvez um dia deixaria a vergonha e o receio de lado e perguntaria, mas não agora. Enquanto ele não se manifestasse, ela também não o faria.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Um babuíno branco olhava o vilarejo de longe. Era um vilarejo não muito rico e nem muito pobre, mas lá havia homens e mulheres exterminadores de youkais. Também havia estudiosos e mikos. Aquele vilarejo investia muito na educação, isso se via de longe. Era uma parte importante nos seus planos. Se destruísse boa parte dos exterminadores, mikos e cientistas, as Terras do Oeste estariam menos fortes e logo as terias apenas para si.

Riu sadicamente.

-Kagura! – Ele chamou. Uma youkai de olhos vermelhos, cabelos pretos e sorriso maligno apareceu. – Prepare todos os outros, iremos atacar em uma hora.

-Sim, senhor. – Ela se retirou.

O babuíno branco apenas riu mais uma vez. Faltava pouco, muito pouco para que Inutaisho e suas terras fossem dele. Já podia ate sentir o gostinho de vitória e ouvir os gritos de dor de sua família e escravos serem torturados.

Riu um riso que daria um frio na espinha de qualquer um. Sentou-se e esperou pacientemente que a hora chegasse. Já estava chegando mesmo...

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-... e aí ele pediu pra namorar com ela! Na frente de todo mundo! Acredita nisso?

-Jura? Uau! Não sabia que a Sango era tão popular.

-Pois é Rin-chan, e o melhor de tudo é que é minha melhor amiga! – Kagome ria com cara de criança marota. Rin riu junto, adorava as histórias cômicas de Kagome e Sango.

-Bom, Kagome-chan, eu vou dormir. Não quero me atrasar amanha de novo.

-Sim, é melhor mesmo. – Beijou a testa da irmã. – Boa noite maninha, durma bem.

-Boa noite... – Ela fechava os olhos na tentativa de dormir. Não conseguia. Não estava acostumada a dormir cedo daquele jeito, e não queria ficar pensando muito em seu amado. Sabia que isso não fazia bem muito antes de Kohaku lhe falar.

Mas não se conteve. Levantou, foi até a penteadeira e abriu sua gaveta. Embaixo dos cadernos e outras tranqueiras, encontrou a folha que queria.

Voltou para o futon e a abriu. Viu um desenho lindo, perfeito. Tão perfeito quanto nos seus sonhos, não sabia que Kohaku desenhava tão bem.

Olhava o desenho com carinho, mas não teve tempo de apreciá-lo como queria.

-Ataquem! – Ouviu uma voz feminina, mas grossa, gritar.

De repente sentiu o chão tremer e um estrondo em umas casas próximas. Logo todo mundo entrava em pânico. Guardou o desenho dentro do kimono para ficar bem seguro, então saiu do quarto.

-Filha! Filha! – Kaede chamava. – A cidade está sendo atacada, precisamos fugir! Depressa! – Sua mãe puxava-a com força e agilidade. Ao saírem, viu Kagome lá fora desesperada pela sua família.

-Kagome-chan! – Rin segurou-a pelos ombros. – Calma, vai dar tudo certo!

Um youkai vinha na direção delas, mas uma corrente com a ponta de uma foice o acertou, matando-o em seguida. Rin conhecia essa corrente. Viu Kohaku lutando contra os youkais com uma agilidade e profissionalismo impressionante. Mas uma hora um youkai cobra o acertou e ele caiu.

-Kohaku! – Ela gritou por ele. O youkai se aproximava, ela ficou sem reação. Mas, felizmente, um homem o ajudou. Era o pai do amigo. Rin sorriu ao ver que ele estaria seguro. Então correu, pois era preciso achar um lugar para se abrigar do ataque.

Puxou a mãe e a irmã para uma pequena cobertura, onde não estariam 100 seguras, mas evitaria os youkais de verem-nas e matassem-nas sem piedade.

Mas, para a infelicidade do trio, um youkai texugo as viu e derrubou a cobertura. Como Kaede e Rin estavam mais abrigadas que Kagome, ficaram soterradas pelas madeiras.

Rin procurou pela família. Gritava por sua mãe com todos os pulmões, até que a escutou gemer de dor. Foi até o barulho e viu que a mãe estava com grandes blocos de pedra e madeira da cintura para baixo. E, além disso, parecia que seu ombro direito estava machucado.

-Mãe! Mãe! A senhora está bem? Por favor, responda! – Mas ela não respondia. Só conseguia gemer de dor. Kaede segurou a mão da filha, como se quisesse apoio. – Não se preocupe mãe, vai dar tudo certo, eu vou te tirar daqui.

Procurou uma saída. Não tinha. Tentou, com suas pequenas mãos, abrir um buraco suficientemente grande para a mãe, mas esta não soltava sua mão. E também tinha que retirar os blocos de pedra e madeira, muito pesados por sinal. E agora, o que faria?

-Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...! – Escutou a voz que reconheceu como a de Kagome gritar desesperadamente.

-Kagomeeeeeeeeeeee! – Gritou como se isso fosse salva-la. Mas escutou uma outra voz, que não reconhecia, gritar também:

-Garras retalhadoras de alma! – a pessoa gritava furiosa. Com o impacto do que parecia ser um ataque, uma pedra caiu sobre a cabeça de Rin, fazendo-a cair e sangrar abundantemente.

Viu a vista embaçar e tudo rodar. Precisava ficar acordada por sua mãe. Apertou mais suas mãos na tentativa de resistir, mas não adiantou. A cada segundo que passava, ficava mais fraca, até que finalmente caiu... Inconsciente.

_--Continua...

* * *

_

_**Ohayou minna-san! Tudo bem? E aí, o que acharam desse capítulo? Já deu pra perceber mais ou menos o que vai acontecer, né? XD**_

_**Ahhh, explicando: Esta fanfic não é completamente UA, tem youkais, hanyous, o Naraku, etc... Bem, é um UA, mas não tão UA... Deu pra me entender? XD Eu não consegui.. Mas tudo bem XD**_

_**Vamos aos recadinhos... Uau,10 comentários só num capítulo! Meu recorde XD**_

_**Shampoo-chan: Puxa, ter uma review de alguém tão experiente aqui no é uma honra T.T Só agora que você falou que parece Love Hina que eu percebi XD Bom, mas eu vou fazer de tudo pra não dar na mesma coisa de LH, ok? Apesar de não ter lido...XD Mas não se preocupe! Vai ficar diferente de LH sim ò.ó Ahn...o Sesshy não é um anjo, ele é youkai XD Mas ele parece um anjo, não parece? Huahuah... E eu fiz ele meio(ou completamente) OOC porque se você é atacada por três bandidos, chega um anjo e te ajuda e depois vai embora sem dizer uma palavra, você conseguiria se apaixonar? Eu não..Obrigada pelo comment gigante! Bjs!**_

_**MaRiNe RyUzAkI:Oiii, espero que este capítulo tenha te agradado Sim, brigada por entender! Como eu disse pra Shampoo-chan, seria difícil a Rin se apaixonar por alguém que matou três caras na frente dela e depois foi embora XD Brigada pelo comment! Bjs!**_

_**Video Girl Ai: Nossa calma o.o' O Sesshy era mais calmo quando tinha 16 anos, não queria matar ninguém XP Obrigada pelo comentário, fofa! Bjus!**_

_**Misuki: Brigada! Bom, não sei se o Sesshy vai se lembrar dela quando eles se reencontrarem...E ainda ta um pouco longe disso acontecer u.u E eu também não sei se eles irão se casar, ele não gosta de humanos, sabe como é, né? Será que eles vão se casar? Leia os próximos capítulos e descobrirá!Bjos!**_

_**RiNzInHa HiMe: Sim, sim, ele vai voltar a ser o iceberg. Afinal, se não for um gelo ambulante, não é o Sesshy XD E ele é tão sexy assim! Ai... (Nariz sangrando) XD Aqui está a continuação que você queria. Ficou legal? Kisses!**_

_**Isabella: Que bom que achou fofo! E esse aqui, o que você achou? Brigada pela review! Bjoks!**_

_**Katie: Hahahaha que bom que está gostando! Bem, sinto muito mas o Sesshoumaru gentil e educado que você conheceu não mais existe u.u Nos próximos capítulos você verá o porquê! Bjos!**_

**_Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki: Que nick grande o.o XD Nossa! Serio? Que honra! Bem, espero não estar a decepcionando com a continuação. Obrigada pela review! Bjos!_**

**_Megumi: Sim, agora que você me desmascarou eu conto a verdade: A base da história foi inspirada lá msm u.u Mas eu vou fazer de tudo pra não ficar igual! Se estiver ficando muito identico, puxa a minha orelha que eu conserto, ok? Bjus!_**

**_Roberta: Oii! Nossa, você acha difícil? Aqui no site tem um monte! E uma MUITO boas,por sinal.(Apesar de eu não comentar em quase nenhuma... u.u) Dá pra se ocupar por um tempo XD Obrigada pela review, e não siga o meu exemplo! SEMPRE comente, ouviu? ò.ó Brincadeira XD Bjos!_**

_**É isso ae, pessoal... Continuem comentando, isso é muito importante pra mim, me dá inspiração! XD**_

_**Ahhh... se possível, gostaria que vocês opinassem sobre a minha narração... Sei lá, eu tenho uma paranóia com isso XD Quero saber se ela está suficientemente boa para entender os pensamentos, ações e sentimentos dos personagens. Se puderem comentar avaliando isso, ficaria agradecida! Agradeço desde já as críticas (construtivas e não destrutivas, por favor u.u), elogios, observações e tudo mais!**_

**_Kissus minna-san! _**


	3. II Novas Amizades

**Antigas Promessas.**

**Cap. 2: Novas Amizades no Palácio**

**Disclaimer: **_"InuYasha" não me pertence, e esta fanfic foi feita apenas por lazer e diversão, sem intenções lucrativas.

* * *

_

Ouvia vozes, gritos, gemidos e choros. Mas era como se sua mente não se importasse com isso. Não sabia porquê, mas sentia-se flutuar. Não se mexia, não sentia vontade. E a dor que antes a dilacerava sem dó... Passou. _"Eu morri?"_

Com um pouco de esforço, abriu os olhos e, ao olhar para cima, viu um homem de cabelos brancos como a neve, olhos dourados brilhantes, mas não penetrantes e... _"Meu noivo... Você veio..." _Mas, espera um pouco! O homem que a segurava não tinha uma meia lua desenhada em sua testa, tão pouco o sorriso carinhoso que amava e muito menos aqueles olhos frios e penetrantes que sonhava todos os dias... E o homem também tinha orelhinhas de cachorro!

Não, não poderia ser. Seu amado noivo não poderia ser ele. O homem que a carregava era bonito, isso não podia negar, mas... ainda assim... não tinha aquele ar, aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos, aquela postura de respeito que tanto sonhava e esperava sua vida inteira. Quem era ele?

-Quem... Quem é... – Forçou-se a falar. O homem olhou para ela repentinamente, com cara de mal encarado. Ela se assustou, agora via que ele era um youkai... Ou talvez não?

-Você está bem, menina? – Ela acenou que sim com a cabeça. Então a dor veio e não pôde segurar um gemido. – Não se preocupe, logo essa dor passa. Os médicos estão ocupados com outros feridos.

Feridos? Ela se assustou um pouco. Em uma fração de segundo lembrou-se do ocorrido em sua adorava vila. Lembrou-se da sua mãe apavorada, das pessoas correndo e gritando desesperadas. Lembrou-se de Kohaku e seu pai lutando bravamente contra vários youkais. Lembrou também de sua mãe soterrada junto com ela da cintura para baixo. Aí quase entrou em pânico.

-E... e a minha mãe? Onde ela está? Ela está bem? – Lembrou-se do grito de Kagome. – E a minha irmã, Kagome? – Lembrou-se de algo batendo na sua cabeça, que a fez desmaiar. – O que aconteceu comigo? O que aconteceu com o vilarejo?

-Ei! Acalme-se! – Ele quase gritou. Ela preferiu ficar quieta. O youkai misterioso a deitou em algum lugar, que parecia ser o pé de uma arvore, e falou: – Sua irmã está bem, e você foi atingida na cabeça por uma pedra. Sorte sua ter apenas desmaiado, se a pedra fosse um pouco maior e mais pesada, nem estaria aqui falando comigo. – Ela se apavorou. Quase morrera? Era isso que tinha acabado de ouvir? – Mas está tudo bem, você não vai morrer. – Ela se tranqüilizou.

-Mas... e a minha mãe? E Kohaku e Sango?

-Bem... – O garoto (agora percebia que ele era muito jovem para ser seu amado) hesitou um pouco antes de falar – Não sei quem é Kohaku, só sei que apenas 9 pessoas sobreviveram ao ataque de Naraku: Você, sua irmã, um garotinho, um velho, uma menina um pouco mais nova que você, uma moça grávida, um menino mais ou menos da minha idade, e dois exterminadores.

-Exterminadores? Uma moça de cabelos longos presos num rabo-de-cavalo e um garoto da minha idade, parecido com ela?

-Bem... eu não vi se eles eram parecidos ou não, mas era uma moça e um garoto.

Rin sorriu. Pelo menos tinha chances de que Kohaku estivesse vivo. Sempre fora assim, esperançosa. Caso contrário, não teria sobrevivido à morte do pai e não estaria ainda esperando por seu noivo. "_Sesshoumaru..."_

Foi aí que notara o quanto o garoto que explicava a situação era parecido com ele. Então Sesshoumaru era um youkai? Como era tola! Só agora fora perceber que a aparência, agilidade e força dele eram demasiadas para um humano. Mas... Se ele era um youkai e ela humana... não poderiam nunca se casar... Poderiam?

-Agora você precisa descansar. – O garoto dizia. Rin sentiu uma das mãos deles deslizarem pela sua face. – Você tem a pele macia como a de minha mãe... – Ele parecia falar mais para si do que para ela.

-Qual é o seu nome, senhor?

-InuYasha. – Ele fechou os olhos dela.

-Domo arigatou, InuYasha-sama... – Ela adormeceu.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Abriu os olhos e se viu em um lugar totalmente diferente dos que conhecia. Era branco, com um cheiro irritante de remédios de todos os tipos e calmo, muito calmo. Uma sala de medicina, talvez. Provavelmente. _"Como vim parar aqui! Será que foi aquele youkai que me salvou?"_

-Ah, você acordou, minha jovem! – Ouviu uma voz calma próxima à porta.

Um rapaz sorridente, cabelos negros presos em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo, corpo esbelto e roupas de monge adentrava o local. Ele parecia humano, mas as aparências enganam.

-Quem é você?

-Meu nome é Miroku. – Ele disse se sentando ao lado dela. - Cuidei de você e seus amigos até ficarem melhor. – Então ele era o curandeiro do local. Bom saber.

-O que aconteceu comigo? E a minha irmã e minha mãe? Que lugar é esse? Como cheguei aqui? Ai... – Ao tentar se levantar bruscamente sua cabeça latejou.

-Acalme-se senhorita! – O monge Miroku a deitou novamente no futon. – Seu vilarejo foi atacado, mas a senhorita teve sorte e sobreviveu não muito machucada, mas ainda assim deve tomar cuidado.Lamento, mas não sei quem são sua irmã e sua mãe. Nós a trouxemos para cá junto de outros mais feridos. Aqui é o Palácio do Senhor das Terras do Oeste, a senhorita está segura aqui. – O monge sorria sem parar.

Então aqui era o Palácio das Terras do Oeste? Rin já ouvira falar do mesmo muitas vezes, sabia que seu vilarejo fazia parte do Reino, mas jamais imaginaria que um dia pisaria dentro de um dos quartos de lá! Jamais imaginaria que seu vilarejo fosse atacado daquele jeito também...

-Minha vez de perguntar. – Ele sorria. – Qual é o seu nome? Sua idade? Quem são sua irmã e sua mãe?

-Meu nome é Rin... Tenho 15 anos, e minha irmã se chama Kagome, tem cabelos lisos até o meio das costas e é um pouco mais alta que eu. Minha mãe se chama Kaede, é bem velhinha, tem cabelos brancos e um tapa olho.

-Hum... Acho que sei quem é sua irmã. Só um instante que eu irei chamá-la, ok?

-Ok... – O monge virou para sair, mas antes se voltou para a garota, segurando suas mãos em seguida.

-Senhorita Rin... A Senhorita é muito bela, e já está na idade de se casar. Tenho 20 anos, não é muita diferença. A minha pergunta é: Quer ter um filho meu? – O monge tinha os olhos brilhantes. Rin se assustou. Ele pediu para ter um filho dele? Era isso que tinha ouvido?

-O-o...q-quê! C-claro que não! – Puxou suas mãos rapidamente. Agora não se sentia confortada com o sorriso do jovem, e sim com receio de seu pedido e olhar sedutor.

-Ah... Que pena. – Ele abaixou a cabeça em sinal de desapontamento. "_Muito fofo_!", ela pensou. – Sinto então pelo pedido, mas não resisti aos seus olhos, sua pele e sua beleza.

Rin corou. Se ele a elogiasse mais uma vez e a olhasse nos olhos, ou enfiaria a cabeça embaixo da terra ou pularia em seu pescoço e faria um filho ali mesmo! (Afinal, tinha que admitir, o monge Miroku era muito bonito! Apesar de assustador...)

-Já voltarei com sua irmã. Com licença. – O monge saiu, finalmente, pois aquela situação a deixava demasiadamente constrangida.

Aguardou alguns minutos, logo ouviu mais alguém entrar pela porta do quarto que a mantinha solitariamente trancada. Como esperado, era Kagome.

-Rin-chan! – Ela pulou em Rin de imediato. Esta se assustou, mas correspondeu ao abraço. – Que bom que está bem, maninha! Estava tão preocupada! Não queria te perder também!

-Acalme-se, Kagome-chan. Eu estou bem. – Procurou sorrir e acalmar a irmã que já deixava as lágrimas rolarem livremente pelo rosto. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Logo eu vou sair daqui e poderemos voltar para nossa mãe e...

-Rin. – Kagome cortou a menina assim que ela pronunciou a mãe. Levantou do futon e se dirigiu à janela.

Rin percebia que não viria notícia boa pelo olhar triste de Kagome, e já imaginava o que seria.

-Sinto muito, mas... – A cada palavra sentia seu coração apertar - nossa mãe...- Abaixou a cabeça tentando não ver o olhar desesperado da irmã e conter as próprias lágrimas. _"Diga logo, Kagome!"_ – Morreu...

-O quê...! Mas... não... é possível... – Mas Rin sabia que era possível. Era o mais provável, Kaede tinha um enorme ferimento no ombro e ainda suas pernas amassadas pelas pedras e madeiras do lugar que se esconderam. Rin tivera sorte de não ter o mesmo fim que a mãe. Faria uma cerimônia para agradecer aos deuses depois.

-Não se preocupe, Rin-chan... – Sentiu as mãos da irmã segurarem as suas. Preferia não olhar para ela, preferia não chorar, não mostrar sua angústia, sua decepção. – Nós iremos juntas arranjar alguma coisa e poderemos viver felizes!

-Sim! – Ela devolvia, com muito esforço, o sorriso esperançoso que Kagome lhe dirigia. _"Onde raios está a minha tola esperança de sempre?"_

Os minutos se passaram lenta e silenciosamente. O abraço de Kagome dessa vez não servia para acalma-la, queria o abraço da mãe. Queria o abraço do seu amor, que por sete anos esperou sem ter retorno. Queria o abraço de seu melhor amigo, Kohaku.

-Kagome! – Ela gritou ao se lembrar do amigo – Onde está Kohaku? Ele e a Sango estão bem?

-Calma, Rin-chan! Sim, eles estão bem! Mas vão precisar ficar mais tempo que você aqui. – Rin sorriu. Pelo menos isso de bom aconteceu. Melhor que nada, não é? – Sorte que tanto o seu melhor amigo e a minha melhor amiga sobreviveram, né? Coincidência...

-Destino... – Ela disse sem pensar. Mas, sinceramente, parecia destino. Apenas eles e mais algumas pessoas que nem conhecia direito sobreviveram. E ainda foram parar no Palácio das Terras do Oeste! Era uma chance de uma entre cem!

-Destino? – Kagome riu – Não acredito que ainda pensa desse jeito, Rin!

-Ah... mas parece...

-Não, não parece.

-Mas... – Foi cortada por um barulho de alguém entrando no quarto. Viu que era o youkai parecido com o seu amado, que a salvara depois do ataque. Como era mesmo o nome dele?

-Menina! – O youkai avançou em cima dela, que se assustou. – Você está bem? Esse monge pervertido não te fez nada, não é? – Viu Miroku entrar no quarto novamente.

-InuYasha, eu não fiz nada. Por que não acredita? – Miroku se defendia com carinha de anjinho inocente. Ele era muito lindo!

Rin olhava confusa para os dois. A cena era cômica: InuYasha mantinha o monge o mais longe possível dela. Miroku lutava para se aproximar, e Kagome interrogava os moços com raiva na voz.

-O que ele te fez? – Perguntaram InuYasha e Kagome juntos.

-N-nada... Por quê?

-Nada? Nem um sorriso malicioso, nem pegou em lugares proibidos, nem falou nada desagradável?

-Não! Bem... – Rin corou ao lembrar da proposta.

-Bem o quê? O que você pediu a ela Miroku?

-Nada! – Miroku tentava se defender com as palavras, mas parecia inútil vendo o olhar acusador de InuYasha.

-Pediu para ela ter um filho seu não é? Você vai pagar, monge pervertido! – Então Miroku saiu correndo com InuYasha em seu encalço. A cena era tão confusa e engraçada que Rin não se agüentou e começou a rir. A cada frase cômica que os moços diziam ela ria com mais vontade. Não sabia que mesmo após a morte da mãe e o ataque ao vilarejo conseguiria rir dessa forma. Não estava tão traumatizada quanto pensava, afinal.

-Aii... – Levou a mão à cabeça, que latejou novamente.

-O que foi, Rin-chan?

-Nada, Kagome-chan, só a minha cabeça de novo. – Sorriu para tentar despreocupar a irmã.

-Acho melhor a senhorita descansar um pouco. – Miroku dizia, a deitando no futon. – Acho melhor vocês dois saírem, eu vou cuidar da Rin-chan agora.

-Ei, eu não vou sair e deixa-la com você, monge tarado! E desde quando tem permissão para chamá-la de "Rin-chan"? Por acaso têm alguma amizade?

-Ela permite, não permite, Rin-chan? – Miroku a abraçava carinhosamente e sorria com desdém pára InuYasha. Eles eram loucos ou apenas gostavam de se irritar? Seja o que for, era divertido, já estava rindo de novo.

-Permito sim... – Gelou quando InuYasha lhe lançou um olhar assassino, enquanto Miroku cantava sua vitória.

-Ta bom, agora saiam os dois que eu vou cuidar da Rin-chan!

-Não saio! – InuYasha batia o pé.

-Vamos, InuYasha! – Kagome empurrava-o para a porta - Tenho certeza que Miroku não faria nada com a Rin, né Miroku?

-Claro que não, senhorita Kagome!

-Ótimo! Vamos, InuYasha!

-Tudo bem, mas eu vou ficar aqui na porta! Rin, se precisar grite e... – A porta bateu na cara do moço.

-Ai, ai... Esse InuYasha não tem jeito. – Miroku suspirava desanimado. – Não se preocupe, Rin-chan, não farei nada contigo.

-Ok... – Miroku retirou as ataduras antigas que estavam um pouco sujas de sangue, e colocou novas no lugar.

-Pronto, senhorita! – Ele a deitou no futon novamente. – É melhor a senhorita descansar.

Ele já se levantava para sair, mas foi parado quando ouviu a voz da garota atrás de si.

-Monge Miroku... Aquele InuYasha, ele é um youkai?

Ele se sentou ao lado dela, sorrindo como sempre.

-Na verdade ele é um hanyou. Mistura de youkais com humanos. Ele é um pouco estressado, briguento, orgulhoso e etc, mas é uma boa pessoa. Bem melhor que o irmão... Só não o desrespeite muito, ele é o príncipe daqui.

-Príncipe!

-Sim, ué. Eu já não te disse que estamos no Palácio das Terras do Oeste?

-Sim, mas... Não imaginava que um príncipe se daria ao trabalho de brigar com o monge e conhecer os feridos... – Rin falou timidamente.

Miroku riu.

-Sim, no geral isso nem seria permitido, mas nós somos amigos desde a infância, e InuYasha é diferente. Talvez pelo trauma de infância... – O monge falava mais para si do que para Rin.

-Que trauma?

-Ahn? Não, nada não. É que ser um hanyou tem as suas dificuldades, entende?

-Acho que sim...

-Ótimo. – Ele já se levantava.

-Espere, senhor monge...

-Durma um pouco, logo trarei sua comida. – Passava pela porta lentamente, sem dar muita atenção aos protestos de Rin. – Bons sonhos, Rin-chan.

-...Quem é o irmão de InuYasha? – Sua pergunta não fora ouvida, já que ele já estava fora do quarto.

Se fosse como Rin suspeitava, talvez InuYasha soubesse algo sobre seu amado noivo. Apesar de ser um tanto impossível. Mas quem sabe Sesshoumaru também fosse um hanyou? Ele tinha os olhos dourados, como os de InuYasha; Cabelos prateados como o luar, iguais os de InuYasha; Caninos grandes que conseguia ver quando ele sorria, assim como InuYasha. Talvez fossem da mesma raça, ou tivessem algum parentesco, mas sabia que tinham algo em comum. Agora só faltava saber o quê era...

Pensando nisso, adormeceu.

_--Continua...

* * *

_

**Ohayou minna-san! **

**E aí, o que acharam deste capítulo? Eu não estava muito inspirada, por isso não saiu tão legal e nada de interessante aconteceu u.u Ah, e não liguem não, mas é que eu não sou nem um pouco boa pra fazer piadas, então este capítulo não está nem um pouco engraçado, nem dramático, nem nada... Mas é que eu nem tentei, esse capítulo saiu mais engraçadinho porque... sei lá o.O (É porque teve gente que falou que não achou graça nas "Piadas" pra mim XD) Só saiu XD**

**Ah, uma coisa que eu pedi no capítulo anterior e ninguém leu, eu acho: Por favor, me digam como está minha narração! Eu estou escrevendo bem? Está um texto coeso? E os adjetivos? E o sentimento que eu tento passar pela escrita, dá pra sentir? E a velocidade dos fatos? Devo enrolar mais, acelerar mais, ou deixar do jeito que está? Por favor, seria de grande ajuda se alguém me respondesse!**

**Por falar em responder, vamos aos recadinhos!**

**Roberta: Oii! Bem, vai demorar um pouco para eles se reencontrarem... Mais do que você espera e menos do que sua mente pode imaginar! (Sempre quis dizer isso XD) Hum... pois é, eu já passei por isso u.u Mas sempre tem muitas fanfics por aí na net, eu mesma postei uma esses dias. Se quiser... (propaganda) hehehehe... Bjos!**

**Kagome Shinomori: Que bom que você esta gostando! Isso me deixa feliz:D Sim, eu já disse várias vezes que o Sesshoumaru naquela época não era tão frio e revoltado e, naquela situação, ele achou melhor agir daquele jeito. Nossa o.o Bom, cada um com sua opinião, né... Eu só conseguiria me apaixonar se o "anjo" continuasse comigo XD Obrigada pela review! Bjoks!**

**Ashley Malfoy: Oiii! Sesshoumaru e Rintambém são o meu casal favorito! Bem, vai demorar um pouco para eles se reencontrarem... Se ele vai lembrar da promessa? Hum... eu não sei... Será? o.o Só lendo para descobrir XD Bjos!**

**Dani: Oi! Obrigada pelo elogio! A minha história não é cem por cento original, eu sei, mas eu vou tentar fazê-la ficar interessante e gostosa de se ler! Obrigadas pelos votos! Beijos!**

**Raissinha: Nossa o.o Coração pela boca? Então você gostou mesmo? Jura? Ahhhh! (Morre) Que bom! Aqui está a continuação, o que você achou? Está melhor? Pior? Do jeito que você imaginava? Comente falando! Bjos.**

**Sue: Oi Sue! Td bem? Aqui está a continuação. Gostou? Espero que sim! Obrigada pela review, bjinhus!**

**Kissus tomodachi's! A gente se vê no próximo capítulo:D**


	4. III Nova vida, nova rotina, novas des

**Antigas Promessas.**

**Cap. 3: Nova vida, nova rotina, novas descobertas**

**Disclaimer: **_"InuYasha" não me pertence, e esta fanfic foi feita apenas por lazer e diversão, sem intenções lucrativas.

* * *

_

-Senhorita Rin? – Alguém a chamava, acordando-a de seu sono. – Senhorita Rin, acorde.

-O que foi, Miroku-sama? – Respondeu ainda de olhos fechados, sonolenta.

-A senhorita precisa acordar agora. A sacerdotisa Kikyou deseja ver-te.

-Quem? Por quê? – Rin se aninhou novamente no futon sem vontade alguma de levantar. Miroku sorriu e se levantou.

-A sacerdotisa Kikyou. Porque é importante que a senhorita passe por sua aprovação, é a regra do castelo. – Abriu as cortinas da janela mais próxima, o que fez Rin abrir os olhos e resmungar.

-Mas eu não quero! Fecha essa janela, por favor! – choramingava. – Miroku-sama, eu tenho mesmo que ir?

-Sim, Rin-chan. Regras são regras. E como a senhorita já está praticamente curada não tem desculpas para não cumpri-las.

-Curada? Tem certeza? Acho que 'tá doendo aqui... – Acariciou o topo da cabeça, tentando ao máximo convencer o monge, que apenas riu.

-Não está não. Agora vamos, levante-se. – Puxou-a com cuidado para fora do futon.

-'Tá, já vou... – Levantou-se devagar e com preguiça. Miroku não pôde deixar de rir, ela parecia uma criancinha manhosa. Era incrível como, mesmo a conhecendo há poucos dias, sentia que a amizade iria durar um bom tempo. Fazia tempo que não se sentia assim, gostava disso. Gostava muito de Rin.

-Bom, vou sair e deixar-te aprontar-se. Volto em dez minutos, é melhor que esteja pronta, Rin-chan.

-Hai. – Ela sorriu e ele saiu do quarto.

Lavou o rosto e as mãos com a água que o monge curandeiro havia deixado. Começou a retirar a yukata que a vestia, deixando-a cair no chão. Estava com tanto sono que não percebeu quando um pequeno pedaço de papel caiu próximo aos seus pés.

Logo, já se vestia com o kimono que Miroku havia deixado. Era estranho, branco e vermelho. Parecia roupa de miko. Ela iria passar por uma aprovação de miko? Como assim? _"Oh! Pelos deuses! Eu nem energia espiritual tenho direito!"_

Dobrou suas roupas e as deixou em cima de um papel, que passou despercebido mais uma vez. Segurou sua preocupação e terminou de se vestir. Já terminava de arrumar os cabelos quando a porta do quarto se abriu e o monge Miroku adentrou o local.

-Já está pronta, senhorita?

-Hai, Miroku-kun. – Disse distanciando-se do espelho. Miroku saiu e chamou alguém para vê-la. Provavelmente, a tal sacerdotisa. E depois saiu do quarto.

Rin não precisou esperar muito para ver a misteriosa miko aparecer. Tomou um susto quando viu seu rosto. Era calmo e sem sentimentos, mas incrivelmente familiar. _"Mas... é a Kagome!"_

-Ohayou – A miko curvou-se educadamente.

-Ohayou gozaimasu – Rin fez o mesmo.

-Eu sou a sacerdotisa Kikyou... –Ela começou, sem sorrir nem se mexer.

-Muito prazer, eu...

-Você irá passar por um pequeno teste em minhas mãos. – Ela a cortou. – Por favor, queira me acompanhar.

-H-hai! – Rin correu até a moça. Ela era tão estranha... E logo de cara já não gostara dela, muito rude e fria! Fez uma careta sem que ela visse.

Passaram por um corredor, onde pôde ver outros quartos parecidos com o dela, mas com pessoas diferentes. De uma das portas avistou Miroku, que sorriu para a garota e a desejou boa sorte em silencio. Ela agradeceu e continuou seu caminho, sempre seguindo a miko.

Passaram por vários corredores, todos muito parecidos e muito chiques, mas cada um com o seu ar e sua decoração, fazendo-os ficarem muito diferentes.

De repente chegaram a um grande jardim. Bem decorado, com lindas flores. Rin sorriu ao vê-las, mas logo seu sorriso se foi ao ver uma ser atingida por uma flecha. Olhou curiosa para o ponto de origem da arma e viu uma garota não muito mais velha que ela com um arco na mão.

Logo depois, viu várias garotas, de diferentes idades e aparências, todas treinando uma arma diferente.

Avistou alguém que parecia ser Kagome e acenou para a garota. Mas, por esta estar ocupada, não pôde ver a irmã. Rin decepcionou-se por um momento, mas continuou o seu caminho.

Até que pararam em uma porta pequena. Kikyou a abriu e entrou no local, acenando para que Rin fizesse o mesmo. E ela fez.

Viu que a sala não era muito grande e, dentro dela, só havia uma pequena mesa no centro com algumas armas majestosamente enfeitadas - tais como arco e flecha dourados, espadas personalizadas com kanjis que Rin acreditava significarem "Vitória", "Força", "Coragem" e outros mais.

Kikyou sentou-se na mesa e folheou alguns papeis. Depois, procurou uma folha em branco e, ao achá-la, escreveu alguma coisa.

-Me responda apenas o essencial. – Ela dizia sem olhar para Rin. – Seu nome inteiro?

-Higurashi Rin! – Ela anotou no papel.

-De onde vem?

-De um vilarejo... – Rin fez uma careta. Isso não era óbvio?

-O chefe de lá? – Kikyou falava sem levantar os olhos.

-Chefe?

-Sim, o chefe. Um monge ou sacerdotisa que protegia o local.

-Ah... O monge Suuichi... Acho que ele... morreu...

-Eu disse que quero apenas o essencial, ou seja, respostas curtas e objetivas, Higurashi. – A mulher levantou a cabeça para olhar para a menina à sua frente. – É irmã daquela tal de Kagome, não é?

-Hai.

-Hum... por isso é assim... – Ela abaixou os olhos e escreveu mais alguma coisa no papel. Rin mostrou a língua para Kikyou, sem que ela visse. Assim como? Só porque ela e Kagome eram parecidas no caráter? Kikyou também parecia muito com Kagome, e suas personalidades eram completamente diferentes.

-Muito bem... – A sacerdotisa levantou e passou por Rin, abrindo a porta atrás dela. – Venha comigo.

-Tudo bem...

-Diga "Hai"! E sempre que falar comigo, diga "mestra" ou "sacerdotisa Kikyou". Entendeu?

-H-hai, mestra Kikyou... – Definitivamente opostas em caráter. Kikyou pôs-se a andar por uma direção e Rin a seguiu. Começou a olhar mais detalhadamente para a sacerdotisa. Ela e Kagome eram realmente muito parecidas! Por quê? Será que eram irmãs gêmeas? Será que sua mãe e seu pai a tinham abandonado e ficaram com Kagome? Caso essa teoria fosse verdadeira, Kikyou era... sua irmã também? _"Eca! Não, Rin, isso não é verdade! Pare de pensar essas coisas tolas!" _Reprovou-se mentalmente.

Não demorou muito e as duas chegaram em uma clareira entre os jardins. Lá havia muitos instrumentos de batalha, tais como foice, espadas de todos os tipos, arcos e flechas, escudos, punhais, bestas...

Kikyou pegou um arco e algumas flechas e os entregou a Rin.

-Está vendo aquele alvo ali? – Ela apontou para um grande alvo localizado a alguns metros de distância. – Quero que atire uma flecha bem no meio.

-Quê? Mas eu... nunca... – Rin olhou apreensiva para o arco e depois para o alvo. Ela nunca havia sequer tocado em um arco e flecha antes, como iria acertar o alvo?

-A não ser que não agüente a pressão e queira voltar chorando para sua mamãe... como sua irmã... – A voz da sacerdotisa era de deboche, mas sua expressão continuava a mesma: Vazia e indecifrável.

-Não! E-eu irei tentar... – Falou apreensiva. Atirar pela primeira vez, como se estivesse em prova, ainda com uma mestra estranha e debochada não era uma situação muito confortável.

Mesmo assim, Rin pegou uma flecha das mãos de Kikyou e se preparava para atirar, quando a mestra a repreendeu por estar com a postura errada e não segurar o arco corretamente. _O que ela quer? Eu nunca fiz isso! _Rin pensava enquanto a sacerdotisa arrumava sua posição.

-Atire! – Ela ordenou. Rin obedeceu. A flecha acertou a segunda listra de cores. Isso até que era bom para a primeira vez.

-Até que não foi mal... – A menina sorriu confiante – Para uma desleixada. – O sorriso morreu. Já deveria saber, só mesmo um milagre para fazer essa mulher contente – Tente outra vez. – Ela ordenou. E Rin obedeceu. A flecha acertou a terceira listra de cores. Pior que a primeira vez... Rin fez uma careta. Agora sim que a mestra não ficaria contente.

Kikyou mandou-a atirar repetidas vezes por um bom tempo, enquanto anotava tudo no mesmo papel que pegara antes especialmente para preencher os dados da aprendiz. E Rin sempre obedecia sem reclamar muito, apenas algumas caretas de desanimação. O máximo que a garota conseguira acertar fora a divisão entre a segunda e a primeira listra. Até que era razoável, muito melhor que muitas outras garotas que Kikyou já tivera a infelicidade de treinar.

-Já chega. – Ordenou. Rin obedeceu prontamente, entregando à sacerdotisa o arco. Kikyou o guardou, junto das flechas, e encaminhou a aprendiz até um tronco isolado, não muito longe de onde estavam antes.

-Agora você irá treinar a sua pontaria e velocidade. – Pegou uma corrente com uma foice na ponta e a entregou à menina. Rin arregalou os olhos com a visão da arma à sua frente. Já a conhecia, já vira Kohaku treinando com uma igual diversas vezes, mas jamais pensara que se encostaria a uma com o intuito de atacar.

"_Kohaku..." _Lembrou-se do amigo que, provavelmente, ainda estaria repousando pelos ferimentos. Depois de tantos dias, Rin ainda não tivera como vê-lo, ele estava muito machucado e Miroku não a deixava levantar por muito tempo. Tudo o que conseguia saber dele eram algumas informações passadas por Kagome, que não se ferira muito, por causa de InuYasha.

Lembrou-se também de um precioso papel, que a fazia lembrar de Kohaku. Onde estaria? Deveria procurar urgentemente, era muito precioso para deixa-lo perdido em um lugar que nem conhecia direito.

-O que está esperando? Ataque! – Acordou de seus pensamentos com a voz da mestra. Sem prestar muita atenção, fez o que lhe foi mandado. Errou, logicamente, mas nem se importou muito. Tinha outras coisas em mente. Precisava visitar Kohaku o mais rápido possível, achar o papel que lhe foi dado pelo mesmo e fazer uma oferenda aos deuses por sua vida. Essas eram as prioridades. E, claro, tudo isso enquanto procurava pelo seu amado.

-Chega! Você está muito sonhadora para meu gosto, Higurashi. É melhor acordar, ou perderei a paciência. – _Que paciência?_, Rin pensava sarcasticamente enquanto ouvia a advertência dada por Kikyou.

A sacerdotisa se afastou da garota por um momento; pegou uma espada de madeira e entregou à inexperiente menina, que o olhou com surpresa e um certo receio.

-Ataque o tronco. – A menina confirmou com a cabeça e obedeceu a ordem sem pestanejar. Apesar de desajeitada, disciplinada ela era. Melhor para Kikyou, que não estava com muita paciência para garotinhas atrapalhadas e bagunceiras.

Rin tentou causar um grande estrago em seu 'adversário', o tronco. Mas tudo o que conseguiu foi uma ação completamente desordenada e um olhar de desaprovação de Kikyou. Bufou com isso, por mais que tentasse continuava desajeitada.

Kikyou se aproximou da aprendiz e lhe segurou os braços, juntamente com a espada de madeira. Mostrou como atacar o adversário lentamente, para que a menina acompanhasse e entendesse. Rin acenou com a cabeça, confirmando que havia entendido e atacou o tronco do jeito que fora ensinada, com mais confiança.

Dessa vez, os pulsos não doeram tanto e sentiu mais força em suas mãos. Sorriu consigo mesma, já estava começando a progredir. Seguindo as ordens da superior, atacou várias e várias vezes o tronco em sua frente, cada vez com um pouco mais de habilidade e sustentação

E Kikyou nada dizia a não ser o necessário, nada fazia a não ser anotar no papel o que achava essencial, e nada a fazia mudar aexpressão sempre vazia e indecifrável.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o 

Fim da tarde. O sol já se punha indicando, também, o início da noite. E em um enorme castelo das Terras do Oeste, mais precisamente em um de seus belos jardins, duas moças ainda se mantinham de pé. Uma "lutava" com um toco de uma árvore; e a outra a supervisionava.

-Coloque mais força em seu punho, menina!

-Hai! – Rin obedeceu e atacou o seu "adversário" com mais força do que podia, o que resultou em dois punhos mais machucados.

Kikyou observou a garota gemer e segurar os braços próximos ao corpo, na tentativa de conter a dor.

-Hum... _"Baixa resistência à dor.", _ela pensava enquanto anotava na mesma folha que continha os dados da menina.

Depois se levantou e andou até ela. Segurou os braços da frágil criatura e certificou-se de que não era nada demais. _"Menina fraca"_

-Vamos – ela disse –, você precisa treinar mais. Faltam-lhe agilidade, disciplina e resistência. Agora você vai...

-Sssssenhorita Kikyou! – Gritou alguém um pouco longe. Kikyou irritou-se um pouco, mas conseguiu disfarçar. – Sssssenhorita Kikyou! – A voz se aproximava rapidamente.

Um homenzinho baixinho, verde e com olhos esbugalhados, carregando uma espécie de báculo com duas cabeças se aproximou das duas moças. Rin de início se assustou com a criatura estranha que se aproximava, mas logo foi tomada pela curiosidade... Ele era verde?

-O que foi, Jaken?

-Ssssssenhorita Kikyou – Ele começou após recuperar o oxigênio. -, o grande lorde dassss Terrasss do Oessste deseja ver-te. – A curiosidade de Rin aumentou. Ele era verde, tinha aparência esquisita e ainda falava estranho... Era ele um youkai?

-Hai. Diga a ele que irei imediatamente. – Kikyou se virou para sair, mas o 'homenzinho verde' a interrogou:

-E quem é esssssssa aí? – Apontou para Rin, que se encolheu diante o enorme olhar acusador dele.

-Esta? É uma novata, seu vilarejo foi atacado e começou hoje aqui. – Disse Kikyou indiferente.

-Hum...não lembro de tê-la vissssto falando com o poderosssso Rei...

-Isso é porque ela acabou de se curar. Não me ouviu falando que ela começou hoje, Jaken? – Kikyou parecia impaciente.

_É impressão minha ou ela não gosta de ninguém?_, pensou Rin.

-Entendo. – O homem chamado Jaken olhou para Rin com o mesmo olhar. – Então sssse arrume depresssssa para ver o Grande Inu no Taisssho! – Ele gritou.

-Ahn? – Rin se assustou com o tom de voz do estranho 'homenzinho verde' e tentou recorrer à Kikyou, mas esta já havia se distanciado.

-Vamosss, não demore! Não pode ver o Grande Rei ssssuada e maltrapilha como essstá! Já para o ssseu aposssento!

-Hai! – Ela respondeu e correu para o quarto que residia. Mas... Espera um pouco, ela nem sabia como chegar lá! Oh! Deus, e agora? O youkai chegava perto em um passo apressado, a xingando de todos os adjetivos que conhecia, e Rin sentiu medo do mesmo.

Então correu. Entrou em um arbusto para despistar o furioso homem verde. Sucesso! Ele passou reto, a xingando com mais vontade. Escutou algo como "Esses humanos..." e teve certeza: Ele era um youkai.

_Será que todos os youkais são assim tão... feios e estranhos?_, Pensou. Respirou fundo e saiu do arbusto. Agora ela deveria encontrar o caminho para seu quarto antes que Kikyou, o youkai verde de nome "Jaken" ou qualquer outra pessoa a visse ali, parada e perdida. Além de passar vergonha, seria punida. Já havia percebido que naquele lugar se levava tudo muito a serio.

Suspirou. O jeito era tentar. Andou por entre os belos arbustos do grande jardim, até que viu o brilho refletido da lua na água. Correu até lá e sorriu. Como havia imaginado, aquilo era um lago – e muito bonito, por sinal.

Mergulhou suas mãos ainda doloridas na água, então levou o líquido puro até o rosto. Bebeu e sorriu novamente. A água dali era muito gostosa.

Guiou seus olhos em volta do lago, quando viu alguém um pouco distante parado em frente o mesmo. Pelo kimono que usava, parecia um homem. Ele usava uma armadura um tanto quanto esquisita; Seus cabelos eram prateados como a luz da lua refletida no lago.

Rin sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Onde já havia visto esse mesmo brilho, esse mesmo porte elegante, esses mesmos cabelos prateados e belos? _Oh, Deus! É ele... é... Ele...!_

Sentiu-se tremer, a boca ficou seca e faltou-lhe força para ir até o homem. Respirou fundo várias vezes até que seu coração se acalmasse e sua mente formulasse uma frase coerente.

Levantou-se lentamente e andou devagar até seu destino. Não tirava o olhar do homem, não conseguia. Quando estava quase chegando, percebeu-o olhar para sua direção. Um olhar ao mesmo tempo em que frio, era doce. Sorriu de leve para ele e sentiu-se tremer mais uma vez. Mas seus passos não paravam. Sua felicidade estava ali, a poucos metros de distância, não podia parar, não podia...

-Olá. – Escutou uma voz feminina, vinda de trás do homem. Então viu uma mulher aparecer na sua frente, sorrindo meigamente. Ela possuía cabelos lisos e compridos, vestia um kimono caríssimo e a luz da lua refletia seus belos olhos, tão belos como seu rosto e sua vestimenta. – Quem é você, criança? Está perdida?

Rin acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, ainda tremendo.

-Entendo... – Ela sorriu mais. – Não se preocupe, irei te ajudar. – Ela se aproximou de Rin – Qual é seu nome, garotinha?

-R-rin... – Ela respondeu atônita.

-Imagino que és novata, correto?

Rin acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça novamente.

-E que quer encontrar seu quarto, o qual está sob a tutela do monge Miroku, acertei?

Rin só conseguia acenar com a cabeça. Primeiro, seu suposto amado aparecia sem mais nem menos para ela; E depois, essa mulher aparecia de repente... Ela possuía um ar muito meigo e gentil, mas algo nela fazia Rin paralisar... O que seria?

-Então vamos, eu conheço o caminho. – Ela segurou Rin pelos ombros e a encaminhou por uma trilha. – Eu já voltarei, querido. – Ela acenou para o homem, que continuava parado no mesmo lugar. _Querido?_, Rin pensou, _Como assim?_

Viu o homem de cabelos prateados caminhar na direção oposta às duas moças, enquanto a mulher gentil empurrava-a com delicadeza pela trilha. Sentiu uma ponta de amargura invadir-lhe o peito, mas continuou o caminho misterioso.

-Qual é o seu nome mesmo, garotinha? – A mulher perguntou educadamente.

Rin não se demorou e se curvou educadamente dizendo:

-Muito prazer, Higurashi Rin.

A bela moça sorriu e fez uma reverência. Continuou seu caminho, agora na frente de Rin, que a seguia sem barulho algum, apenas estranhando o fato da mulher não se apresentar. Era ela algum ser importante demais para se apresentar a Rin?

Deixou seus pensamentos de lado e, uma vez mais, Rin olhou para trás. Pôde ver o brilho que emanava daquele ser que, supostamente, era o dono de seu coração e seus pensamentos. Virou para frente, para ver se ainda acompanhava a mulher misteriosa. Quem era ela, afinal? Ela chamara seu noivo de "querido"? Como assim? Por acaso seu noivo já tinha uma outra noiva e... esquecera-se dela? _Não! _Rin balançou a cabeça tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos.

Olhou novamente para a moça e suspirou. Primeiramente, deveria informar-se da real situação, e só então que poderia fazer alguma coisa. _Mas, acredite, mulher misteriosa, ele ainda será meu! _Sorriu consigo mesma, os pensamentos positivos invadindo-lhe a mente.

-Estamos chegando. – A mulher à sua frente cortou-lhe o rumo de seus pensamentos – Prestou atenção no caminho, pequena Rin? Não quero que se perca novamente.

Rin quase parou ao ouvir essa pergunta. Enquanto refletia sobre mil maneiras de tirar o amado da mulher que a guiava, esquecera-se completamente de observar e decorar o caminho tomado. Oh, droga! Agora iria perder-se novamente!

-Hai. – Mentiu. Respirou fundo. Estava tudo bem, era só ficar calma e nunca se distanciar de conhecidos, como Miroku, a sacerdotisa Kikyou, etc...

-Então, chegamos. – Ela parou o passo e indicou a enorme casa à frente de ambas, ainda sorrindo. Rin ficou impressionada. Então era ali que ela estava repousando todo aquele tempo? Era de madeira, mas continha algo de diferente de uma casa de cura comum. Era mais... chique, mais cuidada, mais brilhante que o normal. Será que todo o castelo era assim?

Repentinamente Miroku apareceu e fez uma reverência à mulher ao lado de Rin. A misteriosa moça lhe explicou que a garota estava perdida, mas que ela lhe ajudara a encontrar o caminho.

-A senhora e sua infinita gentileza, Grande Mãe! – Ele falou curvando-se novamente e sorrindo como sempre. Foi aí que Rin notou. Será que todos naquele castelo possuíam aquele sorriso bobo?(Exceto Kikyou, é claro...)

-Devo me retirar agora. Com licença, Miroku-san, Rin-chan. – A mulher curvou-se delicadamente. Os outros dois fizeram o mesmo e Rin agradeceu. Observaram-na sumir por entre a alta grama do jardim.

-Vamos entrar agora, sim? – Miroku segurou Rin pelo ombro, que apenas aceitou, e a encaminhou para dentro da casa de cura.

-Não se preocupe, agora a senhorita está bem agora. – Ele sorria para ela. Rin sorriu também, se sentindo segura nas mãos do monge. Mas, lentamente, ele foi descendo a mão pelas costas da garota, até encostar em um local que não deveria nem mesmo chegar perto. Rin se assustou e, sem pensar nem hesitar, levou a mão ao rosto do rapaz com força e velocidade.

-Itai... – Ele gemeu. Ela ficou vermelha e pediu desculpas, parecia dolorido. – Tudo bem, Rin-chan – ele sorriu -, eu não deveria mesmo.

-Tudo bem, então...- Ela sorriu o mais meigamente possível, o que fez Miroku se encantar – Bom, devo me trocar. Ja ne, Miroku-sama.

-Ja ne, Rin-chan. –Ela entrou e ele acariciou o rosto, encantado pela inocência e meiguice da menina. Provavelmente iria se apaixonar por Rin... se, de repente, não tivesse se lembrado de uma certa exterminadora ainda ferida, clamando por seus cuidados – e com uma mão muito pesada, por sinal. Sorriu e foi até o quarto da mesma, já pensando em coisas um tanto quanto... impróprias para crianças.

Rin, assim que entrou em seu aposento, apressou-se em procurar o precioso papel que guardava desde que ganhara de seu melhor amigo, Kohaku. De repente lembrou-se que ainda não o visitara, nem Miroku nem Kagome permitiam que ela se levantasse do futon. E lembrou-se, também, que a oferenda que faria aos deuses como agradecimento à sua vida, ainda não fizera. Anotou mentalmente que faria ambos, assim que possível.

Achou o papel embaixo de suas roupas, já dobradas. Por sorte ela as dobrou antes de ir treinar e Miroku não se preocupou em arruma-las, não percebendo o precioso papel.

Abriu-o e deu uma outra olhada no desenho. Tinha algo muito parecido com o homem que encontrara momentos antes, e, ainda assim, tinha algo de diferente do rapaz que a salvara há sete anos atrás.

Estava apreciando o desenho quando escutou a voz de sua irmã, pedindo para entrar. Rin não se demorou e escondeu o papel em seu kimono.

-Pode entrar, Kagome-chan! – Ela disse, terminando de fechar a vestimenta, que já substituía a antiga, suja e suada.

Kagome entrou e abraçou a irmã.

-Rin-chan! Que bom que está bem, fiquei sabendo que você se perdeu hoje...

-Hai. Mas não é nada que você precise se preocupar, já estou aqui. – Rin sorriu.

-Mas e seu braço? Não está doendo? Também soube que treinou hoje pela primeira vez... – Kagome segurou os pulsos de Rin, que gemeu baixinho, pela dor.

-Está doendo, mas logo passa. Amanhã já vai ter melhorado, você vai ver! – Ela tentou parecer animada.

-Hum... tudo bem... Por que está se arrumando? Vai sair com alguém, é? – Kagome cutucou a garota, enquanto soltava uma risadinha maliciosa.

-Não, Kagome! – Rin corou – É que um homenzinho verde disse que eu tenho que me arrumar para ver um tal Rei...

-Ah, é mesmo! – Kagome bateu na própria testa. – Eu também tive que fazer isso. E esse "homenzinho verde" é o Jaken, um dos maiores ajudantes do rei e dos príncipes, sabia?

-É? – Rin esbugalhou os olhos. Como um rei poderia confiar em uma criatura verde, estressada, atrapalhada e que falava esquisito como aquelas?

-É. E tome cuidado com ele, ele não gosta de humanos. – Kagome colocou as mãos na frente da boca, como se isso fosse um segredo. – Mas onde ele pode estar? Quando eu tive que ver o rei, ele não saiu de perto de mim... – Rin gelou ao se lembrar que havia corrido para despistar Jaken, tudo porque sentiu medo dele... Mas... Por que mesmo havia sentido medo? "_Que menina tola eu sou! Senti medo de um youkai que não passa da minha cintura?"_

Kagome ficou mais alguns minutos com a parente, conversando sobre futilidades de adolescentes. Rin já terminava de arrumar os cabelos, quando escutaram o barulho de passos desengonçados e alguém entrar no quarto com pressa.

-Vocccê menina! Finalmente te achei! – Era o youkai de fala engraçada, Jaken. – Vamosss logo, precccissamoss ir falar com o Grande Rei logo.

-Hai, Jaken-sama. – Rin virou-se para Kagome. – Já vou indo, maninha.

-Boa sorte. – Kagome sorriu e abraçou a irmã. – _E não babe muito pelo rei, viu? Ele é lindo... _– Kagome cochichou no ouvido da menor com o tom malicioso que sempre usava quando queria envergonhar a irmã, e que sempre funcionava.

Rin corou e saiu correndo atrás de Jaken. Kagome saberia de algo? Não, provavelmente não. Mas será que o rei era bonito mesmo? A única coisa que poderia fazer para descobrir era acompanhar Jaken e esperar alguns minutos, logo teria todas as respostas – ou quase todas, pelo menos – na palma de sua mão.

_--Continua...

* * *

**Ohayou minna-san! Tudo bem? Espero que sim!** _

**Lamento ter demorado com esse capítulo, mas eu estava desanimada demais... u.u É muito triste... Mas agora eu já estou bem melhor !**

**O que acharam desse capítulo? Foi menos monótono e mais importante que o antigo, né? XD Hum... sinto que o reencontro está próximo... Hihihi! Só isso que posso dizer.**

**Vamos aos agradecimentos... Adoro agradecer !**

**Raissinha: Oii! É, eu também AMO esse casal! Ai, ai, o Sesshy... (olhar sonhador) Um dia um cara igualzinho ele vai casar comigo ò.ó Espere e verá! XD Acho que deixei você esperando, né? Sorry... vou tentar - Veja bem, eu disse TENTAR -atualizar mais rápido. Para não ficar na espera, vai no meu profile e leia "Time After Time"! Dá pra passar o tempo XD (Propaganda rox!) Kissus!**

**Srta. Kinomoto: Interessado, ele? Hum... é, pensando bem, ele ficou um pouco... Bem, terá um triângulo amoroso, mas eu não posso dizer qual é... Hihihi Leia os próximos capítulos e verá! Bjinhus...**

**Palas Lis: Olá! Estou bem e vc? Serio que vc gostou mesmo? Jura? Ahhhh (tendo um ataque) Brigada! É, o Sesshy tah bem fofo no prólogo, mas ele vai mudar...ah se vai! Eu gosto mais do meu noivo(cof, cof...)frio e calculista tbm, mas eu queria que a Rin tivesse um motivo pra se apaixonar, entende? Eu não conseguiria me apaixonar sem nem ter conversado com o cara direito Sesshy-kun teve que conversar muito comigo pra eu me apaixonar de vez u.u XD Confusão... vc diz... comédia? Sorry, Pyoko-chan não é muito boa em comédia... :( Mas eles irão se encontrar em breve! Obrigada pelo seu comment, foi uma honra! Bjossss...**

**Dani: Olá! Bom, eu tenho msn sim, mas já faz muito tempo que não entro. Irei adicioná-la de qualquer jeito. Quem sabe, um dia nós nos encontremos on line, né? Obrigada pela review! Bjus.**

**Só isso, pessoal. Se considerarem esse capítulo digno de uma review, clique aqui embaixo em "Submit Review". Tal gesto fará esta humilde escritora imensamente feliz!**

**Big kisses:D**


	5. IV O Reencontro

**Antigas promessas**

**Cap. 4: O Reencontro**

**Disclaimer: **_"InuYasha" e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim, a Rumiko Takahashi. Obrigada e boa leitura!

* * *

_

Caminhavam por entre corredores grandiosos, brilhantes e incrivelmente chiques. Desta vez, Rin prestava o máximo de atenção possível, tentando registrar desde majestosas paredes devidamente enfeitadas até os simples vasos de plantas encostadas nas mesmas.

Por entre os corredores, via portas e mais portas. Algumas abertas e outras fechadas. Algumas mostravam grandiosos salões – provavelmente festivos – e outras apenas quartos simples e aconchegantes – provavelmente de subordinados do Grande Rei.

-Jaken-sama, já está chegando? – Ela perguntou. Além de se sentir ansiosa, seus pés e braços doíam, seus olhos teimavam em fechar-se e seu corpo implorava por algumas horas de sono.

-Ora, tenha paccciêncccia! Não esssstá longe. – Jaken parecia mal-humorado. Rin pôde ouvir algo como "Essas humanas" murmurado num tom não muito amigável.

Encolheu os ombros. Ela tinha feito apenas uma pergunta, o que tinha de ruim nisso? _"Mais um mal-humorado para eu agüentar..."_, pensou um pouco desanimada.

Finalmente Jaken parou de andar e murmurou um "chegamos!".

Rin viu uma enorme porta, bem trabalhada, detalhada e enfeitada. Sem dúvidas,digna de um rei!

Jaken não se demorou e abriu a enorme porta devagar e com cuidado.

-Aja com respeito, ouviu, _humana_? – Ele destacou a palavra "humana" com nojo, o que fez Rin se irritar. Daria um soco no youkaizinho nojento se não tivesse que se portar educadamente. _"Mas depois ele terá o que merece!"_

Entrou devagar no enorme salão. Por dentro, pôde ver que a enorme porta era apenas uma breve "apresentação" de como era chique o salão.

Olhou em volta a procura de alguma pessoa, conhecida ou não. Talvez InuYasha estivesse lá, afinal, ele era o príncipe, não era? Sim, ele estava conversando com aquela mesma mulher que a ajudara alguns momentos antes, quando se perdera no imenso jardim do castelo. Seus olhos pairaram sobre a figura bela e já conhecida, que sorria para ela com um olhar sereno. _"É a moça do lago! Ela é... uma...Rainha?"_

Mas Rin não pôde deixar de perceber uma figura brilhante e misteriosa, sentada de lado perto do trono, olhando para a janela, apreciando a lua. Encarou-o por alguns segundos, mas logo Jaken a puxou e disse:

-Grande Rainha – Jaken se curvou para a mulher, fazendo o mesmo com Rin – Trago a vossa alteza a mais nova habitante do Castelo... – Empurrou Rin um pouco mais para frente, como se para destaca-la. – Higurashi Rin.

-Hai, Jaken. Pode se retirar agora. – A Rainha levantou a mão calmamente, sinalizando para o pequeno youkai se retirar. Este obedeceu à ordem prontamente.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos. Rin não ousava se mexer e nem olhar para cima, ela estava na frente de uma rainha de respeito! Deveria agir o mais disciplinadamente possível.

Ouviu alguns passos perto do trono onde a rainha repousava. Logo percebeu uma luz invadir o ambiente, dando a Rin um sentimento de conforto e esperança. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas ao perceber de _quem _vinha a intensa luz.

-Ora, o que temos aqui... – Escutou a voz, serena e grossa, falando calmamente. – A mais nova habitante do meu castelo. Levante-se, menina, deixe-me ver seu rosto.

Rin fez o que lhe foi mandado lentamente. Seus olhos ainda marejados e um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Quando olhou para cima viu o autor da última frase proferida naquele salão ali, à sua frente, olhando para ela.

-Mas não é aquela menininha que estava perdida? – O Grande Rei olhou para a Rainha, que agora se levantava.

-Sim, meu querido. Esta é Higurashi Rin. – Ela, ainda sorrindo, abraçou-se ao marido, que correspondeu ao gesto de carinho.

-Ah, sim... Muito prazer – ele fez uma pequena reverência, apenas por educação – sou Inutaisho, Grande Senhor deste castelo! – Ele disse estufando o peito, orgulhoso de seu título.

"_Inutaisho? O nome não era Sesshoumaru?" _Rin pensou com uma pontada de decepção em seu coração.

A Rainha soltou uma graciosa risada perante a atitude do marido.

-E está é minha esposa, a Senhora das Terras do Oeste – Ele abraçou a mulher pela cintura - , Rainha Izayoi! – Mais uma vez, ele enchia o peito para proferir as palavras.

Rin curvou-se para a Rainha, que apenas sorriu e fez uma leve reverência.

Alguns momentos se passaram em silêncio. Rin olhou de soslaio para o Rei, que agora lia um pedaço de papel com atenção. Concentrou-se em observar as feições e os detalhes do belo soberano. A mesma luz que emanava de seu amado emanava do homem à sua frente. Aqueles cabelos longos, prateados, brilhantes; aqueles olhos dourados tão penetrantes; aquela postura de respeito e intimidação; aquele leve sorriso amável e gentil.

"_Tão parecidos..." _Sentiu algumas lágrimas preencherem seus olhos. Não sabia ao certo por que estava chorando, se era de tristeza ou alegria, ou talvez decepção por não encontrar seu amado. Mas segurou-as como pôde, não queria chorar ali, de repente, na frente do poderoso casal das Terras do Oeste.

Também olhou para InuYasha, que se mantinha parado em sua poltrona, apenas observando a atitude do pai. E seus olhos já se viravam para olhar aquela figura misteriosa e quieta, mas foi interrompida pela voz de Inutaisho.

-Bem... – Inutaisho começou, tirando Rin de seus pensamentos – Vejo que acabou de sair da ala de recuperação, não é?

Rin afirmou com a cabeça.

O rei ia perguntar mais alguma coisa, quando seu filho InuYasha aproximou-se dos pais e murmurou alguma coisa, corando enquanto falava.

-É irmã daquela menina, Kagome Higurashi?

-Sim, meu senhor. – O casal trocou olhares significativos perante a resposta. Olharam para InuYasha, que corou mais ainda ao perceber os pensamentos dos parentes, mas nada fez a respeito. Então Inutaisho se pronunciou:

-Muito bem. De agora em diante, você e sua irmã, que já estão curadas, irão viver aqui em um dos aposentos reais. – Ele sorriu quando viu a expressão de confusão estampada no rosto da menina. – Isto é, se não se importarem, claro.

-Ahn... Claro que não, majestade... – Rin olhava perplexa para o Rei a sua frente. Por que, sem mais nem menos, ele daria um aposento real para duas jovens garotas? Ele era louco? Ou melhor, _todos _no castelo eram um pouco anormais?

-Ótimo. Presumo que queira dormir, não é mesmo, Rin? – Ela afirmou com a cabeça novamente. – Então chame a sua irmã e a traga aqui. Sabe o caminho?

-Sim, meu senhor.

-Então corra e a traga para cá o quanto antes. Seus quartos já devem estar prontos até lá.

-Hai. – Rin fez uma exagerada reverência e se retirou devagar do enorme salão. A surpresa ainda evidente em sua face. _"Pensando melhor, num castelo onde youkais e humanos vivem juntos, o mais apropriado era ninguém ser normal..." _, Rin pensou, tentando controlar o sorriso que se apossou de sua face.

Sim, pois desde que chegara ali, não vira uma só pessoa completamente normal. Primeiro, foi o monge pervertido. Depois, a sacerdotisa chata, sem sentimentos e provavelmente gêmea da Kagome. Depois aquele youkaizinho mal-humorado e verde. E aquele hanyou estressado e complicado que dizia ser príncipe. Pelo menos príncipe ele era.

Alguns minutos de caminhada e já reconhecia o corredor que ela e Jaken passaram antes. Ele daria para a ala de recuperação, onde ela estava todo esse tempo.

Entrou correndo na enorme casa, procurando por Kagome. Achou-a no quarto onde os irmãos exterminadores descansavam.

-Oi, Rin! Como foi com o Rei?

-Ele é bonito?- Sango se pronunciou – Kagome me disse que era.

-Sim, ele é bonito... Mas Kagome-chan, o Rei disse que queria eu e você lá.

-Para o quê? – Kagome piscou confusa.

-Ele nos dará aposentos reais. – A irmã mais nova sorriu. Sabia que Kagome ficaria feliz com isso.

-O quê! Sério? Ah, eutenho quepegar as minhas coisas! – Ela saiu correndo do quarto. – Eu pego as suas também, Rin-chan!

-Hai... – Ela olhou para Sango, que ria da atitude da melhor amiga e depois para o resto do quarto. Deparou-se com um corpo mais ou menos do tamanho do dela, estirado do outro lado do quarto, não muito longe de Sango.

-Kohaku... – Murmurou, seguindo até o corpo adormecido.

Agachou-se ao lado do menino, que parecia estar tendo um sono tranqüilo. Podia ouvir a voz de Sango falando alguma coisa a respeito do irmão, mas não deu atenção.

Tocou levemente a face do amigo, sentindo seus olhos encherem-se d'água.

-Kohaku-kun... – Acariciou-lhe os cabelos. – Ele ficará bem, não é, Sango?

-Sim, Rin-chan... Mas demorará alguns dias...

-Entendo... – Piscou e uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto. Ao menos, ele ficaria bem.

-Rin... – Kagome entrou no quarto, mas parou ao ver Sango acenar para que ela se calasse e ao ver a cena entre Rin e Kohaku. Sorriu tristemente.

Rin lembrou-se do precioso papel que carregava consigo e retirou-o do bolso. Olhou para ele e para Kohaku, lembrando-se do dia que o ganhara como um presente.

_**.:Flashback:.**_

_Lá estavam eles. Sentadosem umarocha, observando o sol se pôr. Ele deitado no colo dela, recebendo um gostoso carinho em troca. Comendo morangos, despreocupados com o que poderia acontecer em poucas horas. Por alguns minutos, Rin esquecera-se completamente de seu Príncipe Encantado. A vida já não importava mais. O tempo passava devagar e ela só aproveitava ao lado de seu melhor amigo. Sentia-se feliz, era incrível como Kohaku sempre conseguia tal proeza, não importava como._

_Ficaram ali um bom tempo depois que o sol se pôs. Quem passasse àquela hora, diria que eram um casal de namorados, mas estaria enganado. Só queriam aproveitar os últimos raios de sol de um dia fatídico em ambas as vidas, mesmo inconscientes de que esse seria o ultimo pôr-do-sol visto ali, naquela rocha, naquele vilarejo._

_Após a partida do deus Sol e a chegada da Noite, os minutos passaram incrivelmente rápidos. Logo, escutaram duas vozes muito conhecidas chamando-os mais ao longe._

_Viraram-se e avistaram suas irmãs, provavelmente chamando-os para irem para casa. E com razão, já era noite. E o que mais queriam era evitar problemas com youkais durante a noite._

_-Temos que ir, Rin-chan. – Kohaku se levantou e estendeu a mão para a menina, que se levantou também._

_-Hai. – Ela disse sorrindo meigamente para ele._

_Depois, virou-se e já ia saindo, quando o sentiu puxar-lhe o braço timidamente._

_-Rin-chan... – Ele parecia um pouco vermelho._

_-O que foi?_

_-É que... Bem... – Sua vermelhidão aumentava a cada segundo. Ela sorriu. Como amava aquela timidez do amigo. – Eu fiz uma coisa para você._

_-Uma coisa? O quê?_

_-Olhe... – Ele retirou um pedaço de papel do gi e o entregou à menina, que o abriu rapidamente. – Espero que goste. – Ele sorriu ao ver os olhos da amiga brilharem._

_Rin não poderia expressar sua felicidade naquele momento: Um desenho de seu amado! Os cabelos cuidadosamente desenhados tão longos quanto da ultima vez que o vira,o rosto com um leve sorriso carinhoso, uma meia-lua na testa e os olhos mais brilhantes que já vira,e o resto do corpo, com um kimono bem desenhado e detalhado, que se acentuava ao porte majestoso e ao belo corpo do youkai, digno de um Rei! O desenho era simplesmente... Perfeito!_

_Olhou para Kohaku com os olhos marejados. Não escutava o que ele lhe falava, apenas ignorou as irmãs que os olhavam curiosas e o abraçou._

_-Domo arigatou, Kohaku-kun! – Abraçou-o mais forte._

_-Não há de quê, Rin-chan. – Correspondeu ao abraço. – Mas agora temos que ir, Kagome e Sango já devem estar pensando besteiras da gente._

_Ela riu e concordou. Guardou o precioso desenho em seu kimono e andou até sua irmã, sorrindo._

_Despediram-se e cada dupla consangüínea foi para um lado. Kagome não se demorou a perguntar:_

_-Rin-chan! O que foi aquilo?_

_-Aquilo o que, Kagome-chan? – Ela fazia-se de desentendida._

_-Aquilo! O abraço, a vermelhidão no rosto de vocês, o presente que ele te entregou..._

_-Ah... aquilo..._

_-É, aquilo! Conta-me vai! O que é?_

_-Ah, nada não..._

_-Como "nada não"? Aquilo tudo tem uma coisa sim, Rin! – Kagome perdia a paciência – Já sei! Ele se declarou para você, não é? Eu sabia! Eu sabia que vocês dois se amavam, eu sabia, eu sabia! – A garota mais alta pulava e dava gritinhos de felicidade – Ai, que legal! Se vocês se casarem eu e Sango seremos irmãs! Iupiii!_

_-Kagome-chan! - Rin censurou - Não é nada disso. O assunto é entre eu e Kohaku, e nós não vamos nos casar!_

_-Ah, que pena... – Uma expressão um tanto desanimada tomou conta da face da garota antes alegre como uma criancinha que acaba de ganhar na amarelinha. – Mas... o que há entre você e o Kohaku, heim?_

_-Nada... – Rin corou levemente – nada não. – Apressou o passo._

_-Ah, Rin, me conta vai? Eu prometo que guardo segredo. – Kagome tentava acompanhar o passo da irmã._

_-Não... Não tenho permissão. Quem sabe amanhã? – Rin sorriu fraternalmente._

_-Jura? – Os olhos da garota brilharam._

_-Não. – Sorriu mais ainda. Era tão divertido provocar a irmã mais velha! – Agora vamos... – Disse ignorando o olhar feio vindo de Kagome. - ...eu quero descansar bastante esta noite._

_-Hai..._

**_.:Fim do Flashback:._**

-Rin... – Acordou de seus pensamentos com a voz da irmã. – Vamos logo, não podemos deixar o rei esperando, né? – Kagome sorria.

Limpou as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair e sorriu de volta para a garota.

-Hai... – Beijou a testa de Kohaku e se levantou. – Você pegou minhas roupas?

-Sim, estão aqui. – Mostrou um embrulho, que Rin pegou.

-Vamos embora, então... – Saiu do aposento, dando uma última olhada no amigo, que ainda dormia e parecia não perceber o que ocorrera minutos atrás.

-Eu venho te ver todos os dias, ta, Sango?

-Eu vou te esperar. E quero saber de todas as fofocas! – As amigas se abraçaram. – Até mais, Kagome. E boa sorte com aquilo! – Sango piscou um olho e sorriu maliciosamente, fazendo Kagome corar.

Mas Rin nem se importava com aquilo. Nem mesmo prestou atenção quando Miroku desejou boa sorte para as duas e foi ver Sango. Não ouvia as falas da irmã mais velha. Apenas se lembrava dos momentos mais alegres com o melhor amigo e dos últimos dias que teve com sua mãe.

Lágrimas dominaram seus olhos, mas ela as segurou. Não iria chorar de novo, já havia chorado muito pelo trágico incidente e, pelo o que percebera, naquele castelo todos deveriam ser fortes fisicamente e espiritualmente.

Minutos se passaram em silêncio, Kagome havia parado de falar quando percebera que a irmã não prestava atenção. Logo, estavam adentrando no salão onde o casal real recebera-as pela primeira vez.

-Oh! Olá, minhas pequenas! Prontas para sua nova vida? – O sorriso calmo ainda estava estampado no rosto do rei.

-Hai. – Elas disseram em uníssono.

-Muito bom! – Ele sorriu empolgado – Oh! Sim, deixe-me apresentar-lhes meus preciosos filhos... – Ele apontou para um hanyou que estava mais próximo de Izayoi. – Este é InuYasha, meu filho mais novo e filho de Izayoi.

InuYasha se aproximou e se curvou só um pouco, levemente vermelho ao olhar para as jovens. Elas se curvaram exageradamente para ele.

-E este... – O rei apontou para o outro lado do salão, onde a misteriosa figura ainda se mantinha quieta. – é meu primogênito, puro youkai e herdeiro de meu castelo. – A figura não se moveu perante as palavras de seu pai, apenas continuava parado e silencioso.

As garotas olhavam interrogativamente. Rin não deu muita atenção, estava mais preocupada com Kohaku, mas aquela figura lhe parecia tão familiar...

-Sesshoumaru! – Ela quase pulou e deu um grito quando ouviu o nome. – Venha aqui e apresente-se corretamente. – O rei levantou sua voz, fazendo o filho mais velho mover-se finalmente.

Mesmo sem querer, Sesshoumaru levantou-se e andou devagar até seu pai, mas não se deu ao trabalho de observar as humanas por mais de um segundo.

Rin, por outro lado, não tirava os olhos do majestoso youkai que via em sua frente. Era ele! Definitivamente, era ele. Estava um pouco diferente, parecia mais alto, mais forte, mais adulto. Seus cabelos estavam maiores, muito maiores, mas continuavam brilhantes como a Lua. ele ainda tinha aquela meia-lua em sua testa, mas também tinha algumas listras desenhadas em seu rosto -que ela não se lembrava-que ao invés de deformarem o belo e demonicamente angelical rosto, fazia-o ficar ainda mais lindo e misterioso.

Sentiu os olhos marejarem, a face enrubescer e o coração palpitar. Simplesmente não acreditava que depois de anos de espera, ele aparecia para ela da maneira mais estranha e "casual" possível. Não era um belo dia de primavera, onde as flores faziam do ar mais agradável e o sol brilhava como se para deixar o dia mais perfeito possível e,de repente, ele chegasse montando um corcel alado e a puxasse para um beijo doce e romântico e logo em seguida a levasse para um lugar reservado onde poderiam viver felizes para sempre, mas ainda assim estava feliz. O havia reencontrado!

Mas uma dúvida pairou em sua mente: Será que ele ainda lembrava dela? Provavelmente não, já que ele sequer a olhava, mas ela sabia que desde sua infância não havia mudado muito. Qualquer um que a reencontrasse a reconheceria, suas feições em quase nada haviam mudado.

Mas... ainda assim... O medo surgiu em seu peito, espantando toda a esperança e coragem que havia reunido quando o vira. Como iria dizer para ele quem ela era? Qual seria a melhor hora? Ele se lembraria? O que ele faria se sim? O que ele faria se não?

Fechou os olhos e espantou os pensamentos incômodos da mente. Tantas dúvidas! Deixaria isso para depois, agiria com o coração e no momento certo.

Mas e se...

-Rin! – A voz de Kagome cortou seus pensamentos.

-O quê? – Quase pulou em sua irmã, assustada pela maneira como fora interrompida.

-Você estava sonhando de novo... - Kagome a repreendia com o olhar como já estava acostumada a fazer – O rei estava falando...

-Eh...? – Rin olhou para todos os que estavam no salão e percebeu que todos a fitavam interrogativamente e curiosos. Enrubesceu-se e abaixou a cabeça, murmurando um "sinto muito" envergonhado.

Inutaisho apenas sorriu com a garotinha adorável que tinha em sua frente.

-Tudo bem... Bom, acho que as duas estão cansadas, não é? É melhor irem para o quarto agora.

-Sim... – Izayoi sorriu para elas e virou-se para o youkai primogênito - Sesshoumaru, meu filho, por que você não as leva aos seus aposentos? – Izayoi se virou para a figura ainda parada em um canto do salão.

Ele apenas murmurou um "não" e não fez nem mesmo questão de mover o olhar para a mulher, mas foi ouvido pelo pai, que levemente irritado, falou:

-Sesshoumaru, leve essas garotas para os seus novos quartos, você sabe perfeitamente onde fica. – O olhar de Sesshoumaru focou-se em seu pai, o frio dos orbes dourados desafiando os maduros de seu progenitor. – Isso é uma ordem. – Inutaisho estreitou os olhos, não só correspondendo ao desafio do filho, mas vencendo-o no final.

Sesshoumaru se levantou e, a contra gosto, acenou para que as irmãs o acompanhassem, o que fizeram prontamente, depois de fazerem algumas reverências para a família real.

-Eu... – Izayoi suspirou – Eu só queria que ele aceitasse os humanos uma vez na vida...

-Eu também, minha querida – o rei abraçou sua rainha protetoramente – eu também... Inuyasha, pode ir agora.

-Hai. – Inuyasha fez uma reverência aos seus pais e marchou para algum lugar fora do salão.

Rin e Kagome seguiam Sesshoumaru por um corredor nem muito escuro, nem muito claro. Kagome o olhava com intriga. Ele era lindo, tinha uma postura tão arrebatadora quanto o de seu pai e parecia ser muito, muito perigoso.

Já Rin o olhava com paixão e ilusão. Depois de anos esperando por seu amado, finalmente o encontrara – e de um jeito muito mais estranho do que imaginava. Sentia-se como se fosse uma princesa que depois de anos trancafiada em um terrível calabouço, é resgatada pelo seu príncipe encantado e em poucos anos teriam uma bela família e viveriam juntos para sempre... Suspirou. Parecia um conto de fadas!

O suspiro de Rin fez com que Kagome saísse de seus devaneios em relação ao youkai à sua frente e olhasse para a irmã. Ela estava com o olhar mais sonhador que já presenciara e fitava o youkai quase sem piscar. Seu rosto estava corado e os olhos levemente marejados. Quase ouviu as batidas frenéticas do coração da mais nova e teve vontade de rir da pobre garotinha.

Estaria ela apaixonada por Sesshoumaru, o Príncipe do Castelo das Terras do Oeste? Provavelmente sim, ela estava quase babando!

Soltou uma leve risada e olhou de volta para o príncipe. Percebeu que os olhos dele se mantinham fixos nelas duas, mas em uma fração de segundo ele desviou o olhar e continuou olhando para frente.

"O olhar dele é tão... frio..." ,pensou sentindo calafrios com o olhar do rapaz.

Minutos depois, ele parou em frente a uma porta mediana e bem decorada. Kagome parou na mesma hora, mas Rin, ainda sonhando com o youkai, continuou andando até bater nas costas do mesmo.

A irmã mais velha conseguiu segurar a mais nova antes que ela caísse e rapidamente pediu desculpas ao príncipe, mas congelou quando viu os olhos dele, agora estreitos e mais frios ainda(se fosse possível), dirigindo-se a menina que se apoiava na mais alta e massageava o nariz tentando controlar a dor que sentira com o impacto.

Kagome engoliu em seco. Aquele era o fim de Rin!

Mas para sua surpresa, Sesshoumaru não fez absolutamente nada, apenas abriu a porta mediana, dando visão a um majestoso quarto.

Os olhos das meninas brilharam ao perceberem o quarto em que ficariam.

-Ah, é lindo! –Virou-se para Sesshoumaru e curvou o corpo exageradamente – Obrigada por nos mostrar o caminho. – Logo em seguida, puxou Rin para dentro do quarto. – Vamos, Rin-chan!

Rin se soltou da irmã e ficou parada na frente da porta do quarto.

-Eu já irei, Kagome-chan. – Sorriu e fechou a porta. Então virou-se para Sesshoumaru, mas surpreendeu-se quando percebeu que ele já se afastava.

-Sesshoumaru-sama, espere! – O youkai nada fez a não ser parar e esperar que ela falasse. Rin sentiu-se tensa, parecia que ele não fazia a menor questão de ouvi-la.

-Sesshoumaru-sama... – Começou devagar, a voz falhando – Eu... eu...- respirou fundo na tentativa de tranqüilizar-se. – Meu nome é Rin. O senhor lembra de mim?

O youkai não se moveu. Provavelmente não se lembrava dela. Mas ela não iria desistir, só o que precisava era refrescar a memória do rapaz.

-Rin! Há sete anos o senhor me salvou de uns homens e aí o senhor pediu-me em...

-Não me lembro. – Ele a cortou antes que ela terminasse a frase e logo recomeçou a andar, deixando uma garota desolada para trás.

-Mas... A promessa! – Rin quase gritou; os olhos marejados.– O senhor me prometeu!

Sesshoumaru virou-se rapidamente e aproximou-se da garotinha como se quisesse mata-la, mas não o fez. Apenas segurou-a pelo queixo nada educadamente e murmurou com ameaça em sua grossa voz:

-Eu **jamais **faria **qualquer** promessa com um **humano**. - Após dizer isso soltou a menina e seguiu seu caminho para bem longe dela.

Rin caiu no chão sentindo seus joelhos falharem e todo o corpo tremer. Uma imensa vontade de chorar.Ela ouvira bem? Ele jamais faria uma promessa com um humano? Como assim?

_"Ele realmente...não lembra... de mim?"_

_--Continua...

* * *

**Ai,ai... Mais um capítulo postado/o/ Eu demorei muito, né? Eu sei... É que de repente eu estanquei em uma cena e eu simplesmente não conseguia terminá-la u.u'' Mas eu consegui! Espero que tenham gostado :D** _

**E aí, o que acharam desse reencontro? Triste? Dramático demais? Poderia ter sido melhor? **

**Acho que deu pra perceber que aquela pessoa que a Rin viu no lago não era o Sesshoumaru, né? Muita gente me perguntou isso e já estavam imaginando noivas para ele XD Bem... Ainda tem muitas coisas que nem a Rin e nem vocês sabem sobre ele. Em breve vocês descobrirão /o/**

**Ah, minna-san, eu queria pedir que me dessem bastante sugestões, ok? Para eu poder saber o que vocês querem que eu faça, suas preferências, etc. E também para eu não parar na metade da fic XDDD**

**Onegai, mandem-me suas sugestões. Pode ser por e-mail, review, comentários no meu blog... Qualquer coisa! Arigatou.**

**Muito obrigada às reviews!**

**Yumi Takashi: Tirei todas as suas dúvidas? Espero que sim. Hehehe... Beijos.**

**Raissinha:Huahuauha temos o mesmo sonho, querida XD Obrigada pela review. Beijos!**

**Aoi Megami-chan: Nossa, senti medo de você agora, Megami-chan o.O A Grande Mãe era a Izayoi. Te impressionei ou você já suspeitava? XD Kissus.**

**Lan Ayath: Obrigadinha! Beijocas pra você!**

**Fabi: Não conto nada antes de postar! Se quiser saber, terá que ler, ok? Beijos :D**

**Shampoo-chan: É claro que eu já li fanfics suas! Sou sua fã o.ó! E sim, esta história é um AU do Sengoku Jidai. O que posso fazer para deixar mais isso mais claro? Acho que muitos se confudiram com isso o.o... Ah, não se preocupe com a Kikyou. Ela só apareceu em um capítulo e estava de TPM (XD). Não tenho intenções de fazê-la como uma velha rabugenta. Kissus:D**

**CyberTamis: Olá! Hum... ele reconheceu ou não? Ele reconheceu mas não quis admitir? Hohoho...O que você acha? Beijocas e obrigada pela review!**

**MitZrael Girl: Mitz-chaaaannn, minha amiga! Olha, assim como você pediu, o Sesshoumaru e o Inu estavam lá. No início eu não tinha pensado em fazer assim, mas sua review me deu essa idéia XD Ah, o que você achou do reencontro? Acho que já é um clichê e talz, mas tinha que ser desse jeito, não tinha outra opção. XD Calma, não me mate! Não era nem o Sesshy, era o pai dele no lago. Ah, e não se preocupe, acho que a Sarah nem irá aparecer nessa fic. Eu não gosto dela u.uBom, talvez, conforme a fic for se desenrolando, ela apareça... Não sei ainda, não posso afirmar nada. Whatever...Kissus pra você, fofa!**

**Harusame: Oiiii! Demorei muito? HUhauha você não é a primeira que faz comparações com esse casal. Não vou mentir, eu realmente me inspirei nessa história para fazer essa fic, mas estou tentando deixar diferente! Por favor, eu agradeceria se me dissesse se está muito igual. Obrigada pela review. Beijossss**

**Palas Lis: Oi, Lis! Sim, eu lembro de você. E não fique constrangida, o importante é que você lembrou daqui e comentou, o que me deixou muito feliz! Bem, não acho que a cena do reencontro foi muito feliz, não... u.u Ah, o Inu-kun estava preocupado com a Rin-chan mais por causa do Miroku XD Ele não está interessado nela, não... Ah, que bom que eu não estou te causando um trauma logo no seu casal favorito XD Ele é um dos meus favoritos também, é que eu sempre mudo de casal favorito XD Mas Sesshy/Rin está na minha lista definitiva /o/ Obrigada pelas reviews, elas me ajudaram muito a terminar esse capítulo! Beijos!**

**É isso aí, minna-san. Eu vou tentar não demorar muito com o próximo capítulo, mas, para que isso aconteça, eu preciso de muitos elogios, sugestões, puxões de orelha, pontapés na bunda e até gritos furiosos, se for preciso. XD**

**Para isso, -mode Garota Propaganda on- basta apertar esse botãozinho escrito "GO" aqui embaixo. É fácil, rápido, prático, divertido muito prazeroso. Sem contar que irá deixar essa humilde escritora de fanfics muito, muito, muito feliz! Aperte o botãozinho e comente!**

**"Fanfiction ponto net, trazendo para vocês a maneira mais rápida e divertida de se comentar em fanfics!" -mode Garota Progaganda off- XD**

**-----IMPORTANTE! LEIA!-----**

**PS: Parece que agora o site está proibindo os autores de responder as reviews, o que é uma pena. Isso ainda não é definitivo pra mim, eu pretendo me informar mais, mas, enquanto eu não consigo ter certeza, eu irei responder por e-mail. Quem comentar, por favor, DEIXEM OS E-MAILS! Quem não deixar, sinto muito, eu não responderei... u.u**


	6. V O Despertar de Kohaku

**Antigas Promessas**

**Cap. 5: O despertar de Kohaku

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha não me pertence. Não quero dinheiro,quero apenas me divertir com essa história. Obrigada.

* * *

_

"_Ele não se lembra de mim..."_

Rin, caída em frente à porta do seu mais novo quarto, estava paralisada e incrédula. Via seu amado se distanciar sem hesitar e nem olhar para trás. Não, ele não podia, não deveria... ser assim... Ele deveria se lembrar dela e a beijar ternamente, declarando todo o seu amor!

"_Por que não foi desse jeito?"_

Sentia as lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto, mas ela não fungava ou se desesperava. Estava transtornada demais para isso. Apenas deixava que as lágrimas escorregassem de seus olhos.

"_Ele não se lembra de mim..."_

A cena de minutos atrás se passava em sua mente repetidas vezes. Sua cabeça ainda estava muito transtornada, ela ainda não conseguia acreditar. Ele deveria se lembrar dela!

"_Ele deveria me amar, assim como eu fiz todos esses anos..."_

De repente as palavras que Kohaku dizia pareciam ser as mais certas e verdadeiras. "Não sonhe demais com isso", "Não fantasie algo que você não tem certeza absoluta", "Não viva nesse sonho de infância, essa época já passou".

Agora entendia que todas essas palavras eram verdadeiras e apenas para o seu bem.

Por que não fora mais sensata e acreditara em seu melhor amigo? Por que, apesar de tudo, continuara a amar e acreditar em uma promessa feita há tantos anos atrás?

"_Eu sou uma idiota."_

Abaixou a cabeça e encolheu-se em um canto qualquer. Não entraria no quarto até que seu choro parasse e pudesse encarar sua irmã corretamente. Só falaria sobre isso novamente quando Kohaku despertasse.

Longos minutos se passaram até que conseguisse controlar o choro e se acalmar. Quando finalmente achou que estava pronta para entrar em seu novo quarto, levantou-se vagarosamente e abriu a porta em silêncio. Logo encontrou sua irmã deitada em um futón, sonolenta, mas não dormindo.

-Rin-chan? Onde você estava? Por que demorou?

-Eu só estava me desculpando com o príncipe, Kagome-chan. E eu não demorei muito, foi você que dormiu muito rápido... – mentiu.

-Ah... – Kagome virou do outro lado e logo dormiu novamente. Como estava realmente cansada e sonolenta, não notou a voz embargada de Rin – ou se notou, não quis pensar muito nisso.

Rin deitou-se em seu futón lentamente. Estava com sono, mas não queria dormir. Seus pensamentos ainda se voltavam para o príncipe Sesshoumaru e a cena de alguns momentos atrás. Ainda não acreditava que ele não se lembrava dela nem um pouquinho.

E aquilo doía.

Sentindo os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas novamente, virou de lado e abafou seu choro. Minutos depois já estava dormindo pesadamente.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Vários dias haviam se passado desde aquela noite e Rin, desde então, nunca mais vira seu amado por entre os corredores do castelo. Na verdade, ela quase não via nenhum de seus conhecidos. Estava sempre ocupada com o treinamento de Kikyou e não tinha mais vontade de levantar de sua cama todas as manhãs.

Também nunca mais vira os reis e os príncipes do castelo. Às vezes chegava a ver InuYasha, mas sempre por poucos instantes, ele sempre parecia querer falar com Kagome – a qual já nem falava direito.

A irmã não deixou de perceber a mudança repentina no comportamento da, antes, sempre alegre Rin. Sempre que perguntava ela lhe dava respostas evasivas ou fingia que não escutava. Ficava imaginando o que teria acontecido para fazer a irmã mais nova mudar tanto. Alguma coisa naquela noite, com certeza. Algo com o príncipe? Será que Rin teria se declarado e sido rejeitada por ele?

"_Pobrezinha..." _Kagome pensava. Já suspeitava que isso iria acontecer quando viu o olhar que Rin dirigia ao príncipe, mas não imaginava que ela ficaria assim, tão arrasada..._"Acho que só Kohaku poderia anima-la..."_

-Higurashi? – Ouviu uma voz lhe chamando. Virou para trás e viu sua treinadora olhando-a com um olhar frio e indescritível. Gelou como sempre gelava ao ver aquele olhar.

-Sim, Kikyou-sama?

-No que estava pensando?

-Nada de importante, Kikyou-sama.

-Hum... Então volte ao treino. – Kikyou virou de costas e saiu andando calmamente.

-Sim, Kikyou-sama. _"Mulher chata..."_– Kagome mirou sua flecha no alvo e atirou, acertando bem no meio do alvo. Pulou de alegria, comemorando sozinha.

-Parabéns. Finalmente você acertou, não é? – Um som de palmas e uma voz debochada foram ouvidos pela garota.

-InuYasha! – Ela corou, mas logo percebeu o que ele falara. – Ora! Não foi a primeira vez!

-Feh! Vou fingir que acredito em você... – Kagome ficou mais vermelha, mas desta vez era de raiva.

-Você vai ver quando eu te pegar! – Saiu correndo atrás do hanyou que apenas continuava a provoca-la.

-InuYasha, quando eu te pegar, você vai ver!

-O quê? Como você é mal-agradecida, Kagome! Eu venho aqui te trazer uma notícia que com certeza irá gostar e ainda me recebe assim?

-Notícia? – Kagome parou imediatamente – Que notícia, InuYasha?

-Feeh! – O hanyou virou de lado e fingiu que a ignorava, o que a fez ficar irritada novamente.

-Ah, InuYasha! Me conta,por favor? – A cara mais fofa que Kagome conseguiu fazer não foi o suficiente para que ele contasse.

-Feh! – ele virou a cara – Vai ter que descobrir sozinha agora!

InuYasha saiu correndo lento o suficiente para que Kagome não o perdesse de vista. Logo, sem que ela percebesse, chegaram a uma casa já conhecida por Kagome, onde uma garota parecia os esperar.

-Kagome! – Sango gritou e acenou para a amiga.

-Sango! – Kagome desviou sua atenção de InuYasha e correu para abraçar a amiga – Nossa, mas você já está curada?

-Miroku-sama disse que eu devo ficar mais uns dias para me recuperar, mas eu me sinto ótima, o tratamento dele é ótimo!

-Então você admite que o tratamento dele é ótimo, huh? – Kagome lançou um olhar malicioso, que fez Sango corar.

-Kagome, não é nada disso!

Kagome riu.

-Ah, mas deixa para lá... Vamos entrar, você ainda não me contou as novidades – Sango tentava mudar de assunto.

-Tá. InuYasha... – Ela virou-se para chamar o hanyou, mas não viu nada além de árvores e grama. – Ele já deve ter ido... – Disse para si mesma, com uma ponta de amargura. Virou-se para a amiga sorrindo e entrou com ela.

-Ah! – Sango parou no meio do caminho – Kagome, você não tem que treinar hoje?

-Ah, é! Eu tinha me esquecido. Kikyou-sama vai me matar. – Levou a mão à testa, xingando-se mentalmente – Mas cinco minutinhos não irão fazer diferença... – Sorriu para a amiga deixando a preocupação de lado.

-E então, o que há de novo? – Sango perguntou, continuando a caminhar.

-Ah, nada de mais... A Rin continua do mesmo jeito que eu te falei... Eu não sei mais o que fazer com ela. – Kagome suspirou cansada.

-Hum... entendo como é. Mas eu acho que tenho uma coisa que vai deixa-la alegre de novo. – Sango sorriu com a reação surpresa de Kagome.

-O quê é?O quê é? – Repetiu várias e várias vezes, até que Sango parasse em uma porta, a qual ela estava instalada.

-Veja você mesma. – Apontou para a porta. Kagome olhou para a mesma com curiosidade e depois para o sorriso animado de Sango. Deveria ser algo muito bom...

Cautelosamente, abriu-a e deu uma olhada dentro do quarto.

-Mas é...- Perdeu a fala ao ver _o quê_ tinha dentro do quarto.

Pulou de gritou de alegria enquanto entrava no quarto, com Sango em risos atrás dela.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Rin entrava em seu quarto silenciosamente, como já estava acostumada. Olhou para dentro do recinto e lá não viu ninguém.

"_Estranho... Kagome-chan já deveria ter chegado..."_

Fechou a porta atrás de si e se dirigiu até a varanda para olhar a paisagem.

Naquela varanda podia ver uma boa parte do imenso jardim do castelo, com suas mais belas e raras flores, borboletas dançantes e beija-flores curiosos por todos os lados. Se olhasse mais no horizonte, poderia ver algumas montanhas distantes, cobertas de gelo eterno.

Era lindo. Era calmo e relaxante. Sempre a deixava mais alegre e disposta para o dia seguinte.

Saiu da varanda e foi aprontar seu banho. Estava cansada e suando.

Demorou mais que o normal no banho. Como não havia ninguém para apressa-la, ela lavava os cabelos devagar e aproveitava a água morna.

Quando saiu, Kagome ainda não havia chegado. Estranhou mais uma vez. _"Talvez ela tenha ficado de castigo com Kikyou outra vez..."_

Ignorou o motivo da ausência da irmã e começou a se vestir. Um kimono leve, mas elegante, de cor azul, foi sua escolha. No castelo era sempre assim, deveria vestir elegantemente, mas sem extravagâncias. Parecia que ninguém, nem mesmo o Rei, gostava de enfeitar-se mais que o necessário.

Ao terminar, voltou para sua preciosa varanda. Ainda tinha um tempo antes que o jantar fosse servido, então o aproveitaria da maneira que mais considerasse prazerosa.

Olhava a paisagem e refletia consigo mesma sobre diversos assuntos. Pensamentos tristes, alegres, lembranças engraçadas, vontades esquecidas... Tudo vinha a tona quando estava ali, mas com uma paz incrível.

Era isso o que mais gostava ali.

Abriu de leve seu kimono, e de lá, pegou um pequeno – mas precioso – desenho. Sim, era o desenho de seu príncipe, de seu amado, de seu inatingível, Sesshoumaru.

Não sabia exatamente se estava se recuperando ou se estava piorando, mas não conseguia esquecer aquela noite em que se declarara e fora rejeitada. Parecia ser uma noite distante, mas marcante, a qual ela para sempre guardaria sentimentos.

Sentiu lágrimas invadir-lhe os olhos, mas se segurou. Não queria mais chorar, estava cansada de chorar.

Guardou o desenho em seu kimono e secou suas lágrimas, tentando se controlar novamente. Viu que os pássaros já se recolhiam em suas árvores e começava a escurecer. Certamente, o jantar seria servido em poucos minutos, era melhor sair dali.

-Rin-chan! Cadê você? – escutou Kagome lhe chamando justamente quando ia se virar para sair.

-Estou aqui, Kagome.

Kagome apareceu na varanda parecendo agitada e muito feliz. Rin se perguntou imediatamente o porquê de toda aquela felicidade.

-Rin-chan, tenho uma surpresa para você. – Kagome sorriu.

-Surpresa? Que surpresa?

-Vem comigo! – A mais velha puxou a mais nova pelo braço para dentro do quarto.

-Kagome, o que foi? – Rin viu Sango parada no meio do quarto sorrindo igual Kagome. Rin se impressionou – Sango-chan! Eu não sabia que você já estava recuperada! – Ela se aproximou para abraçar a amiga.

-Sim, mas essa não é a surpresa Rin-chan.

-Não?

-Não! – As duas falaram juntas e a pegaram pelos braços, vendaram seus olhos e a arrastaram até a porta do quarto, enquanto ouviam os protestos de Rin.

-Mas eu não entendo. Sango, Kagome! Parem de me arrastar! – Elas a levaram por um caminho que Rin tinha quase certeza que não conhecia. Caminharam por alguns minutos até que chegaram em uma pequena casinha, a qual Rin julgava ser conhecida.

As garotas arrastaram-na até uma pequena porta e então desvendaram seus olhos, para que ela pudesse olhar lá dentro.

Quando Rin abriu os olhos não conseguiu acreditar. Sorriu ternamente. Era a visão de seus sonhos!

Ele sorria amigavelmente, olhava para ela do jeito de sempre e parecia tão bem disposto quando antes – exceto pelo fato de ainda estar debiltado. Rin não acreditara de início.

-Kohaku...? – Ela tocou o rosto do amigo levemente, como se para ter certeza de que era ele, e não um sósia.

-Olá, Rin-chan. – ele sorria.

-**KOHAKU-KUN! **– Pulou no pescoço do rapaz, fazendo-o sufocar e arrancando risos das irmãs mais velhas.

-Rin, você vai mata-lo! – As outras duas gritaram, mas ela não ouviu. Sango teve que tira-la a força de cima do amigo.

Logo os quatro começaram a conversar. Sango contava como a recuperação de Kohaku fora um tanto difícil e que ele ainda teria que ficar alguns dias para se recuperar totalmente, enquanto ela já podia até abandonar o local.

Kagome comemorou, imaginando Sango no mesmo quarto delas, treinando com elas...

Todos riram. Kagome jamais mudaria.

-Sango-sama – Miroku apareceu repentinamente -, Jaken está aqu para leva-la até o Rei.

-Hai! – ela se levantou e andou até o monge– Desejem-me sorte!

-Eu te acompanho, Sangozinha... – Miroku sorriu e fechou a porta. Logo depois, um tapa e um "Hentai!" foi ouvido pelos outros três.

-Bem, eu irei deixar vocês dois sozinhos... – Kagome se levantou e saiu.

Logo que ficaram sozinhos, um silêncio se fez no aposento. Não demorou a ficarem incomodados com isso.

-E então... – Rin começou um diálogo – Como você está, Kohaku-kun?

-Bem... bem melhor. E você, Rin-chan?

-Bem também. – ela sorriu. Mas seu sorriso se desfez quando Kohaku olhou para ela.

-Eu digo... como você está? – Ele olhava no fundo dos olhos castanhos

-Bem, eu já disse...

Ele segurou o rosto de Rin levemente, forçando-a a olhar para ele.

-Eu fiquei sabendo de tudo, Rin.

Rin na mesma hora caiu em prantos, abraçada a Kohaku, que ficou levemente vermelho.

-Eu fui uma idiota, Kohaku-kun! Eu deveria ter te escutado, ter avaliado a situação. Eu deveria ser mais racional e não me deixar levar pela situação! Por quê, Kohaku, por quê?

-Tudo bem... – ele acariciava os cabelos de Rin, na esperança de acalmá-la – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ela chorou por horas, murmurando várias vezes o ocorrido, xingando a si mesma e proferindo palavras de amor a Sesshoumaru.

Kohaku ouviu e agüentou tudo. Esperou que ela se acalmasse, para depois consola-la.

Já era noite quando Rin finalmente parecia calma. Apoiada no ombro de Kohaku, com o mesmo a abraçando, ela parecia sonolenta.

-Kohaku-kun...

-O quê?

-Obrigada... – Ela sorriu. - ... Por ter finalmente acordado...

E adormeceu.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Já era madrugada. Todos os habitantes do castelo estavam dormindo, apenas os guardas mantinham-se acordados, mas não eram nada que ela não poderia driblar.

Saiu de seu aposento lenta e silenciosamente, tomando cuidado extremo para seu companheiro não acordar.

Ela caminhou até a varanda e de repente, uma rajada de vento se fez presente. O homem que a acompanhava sentiu, mas não acordou, afinal, que mal tinha uma pequena rajada de vento.

Ela sorriu consigo mesma, congratulando-se por sua esperteza. No segundo seguinte, já não estava mais lá.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Minutos se passaram até que ela chegou a uma pequena gruta, onde uma garota a esperava pacientemente.

Adentraram juntas, sem uma palavra pronunciarem. Seu mestre estava no fundo da gruta, esperando-as com seu ar superior.

-E então? – Ele perguntou com sua voz sinistra.

-Nenhuma complicação extra, sensei. Nosso plano logo estará completo.

O mestre sorriu com desdém. Um sorriso sinistro, que faria qualquer humano tremer de medo.

-Excelente. Nosso momento está chegando. Muito em breve, garotas... – Riu novamente, dessa vez acompanhando pela discípula mais alta.

-Eu vejo... – Uma voz infantil cortou as risadas. Calma, sem sentimentos, era a menina mais baixa que falava – Eu vejo complicações à frente...

Ambos ficaram quietos, deixando que a garota olhasse em seu espelho e descobrisse a verdade.

-Não muito distante, uma alma virá para destruir nossos planos... Com seus aliados ela lutará até seu sangue derramar...

A garotinha parou por alguns momentos, tentando ver algo em seu espelho.

-Humano... Não consigo ver seu rosto...

Os outros dois sentiram a tensão crescer dentro deles.

-Um obstáculo... é... uma _menina!_

_--Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**_Ohayou! o/_**

**_Finalmente saiu o capitulo, heim? O que a preguiça, falta de vontade e tempo não fazem juntas... u.u'_**

**_Bem, devo dizer que daqui para frente, eu pretendo colocar mais personagens, mais mistérios e mais aventuras na fic. Quero deixar de ficar só conentrada na Rin. Se não iria ser só romance, drama e... Rin XD_**

**_Rin: O que você tem contra mim? ò.ó_**

**_Nada o.o' É que, como a escritora, eu preciso ser eclética, né/o/_**

**_Ah, sim, obrigada a todas pelas reviews! Foram todas ótimas! Eu respondi individualmente a cada uma, quem não recebeu é porque não deixou o e-mail ou então não chegou mesmo ou eu esqueci o.o' Quem não recebeu resposta basta reclamar comigo, ok? '_**

_**Agradeço a: Harusame, Roberta, Raissinha, Tomoe, Marin du Lion, Nay, Tibinha**(duas reviews. Uau!)**, MitZrael Girl**(sempre tão fofa e com comentários tão lindos!) **Dama 9, Marilda, Megumi Poi-Poi e Palas Lis**(Sesshy é MEU ò.ó)_

**_E quem achar que esse capítulo merece uma review, ou um puxão de orelha, ou que a autora merece um pontapé, basta comentar! O pontapé eu aguento, desde que seja construtivo XD_**

**_Repitindo: Deixem seus e-mails para que eu possa responder, ok? É divertido, acho que vou fazer isso sempre D!_**

**_Desejo um Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo a todos!_**

**_Pyoko-Chan._**


	7. VI Ataque ao Castelo do Oeste

**Antigas Promessas**

**Cap. 6: Ataque ao Castelo do Oeste**

_**Disclaimer: **"Inuyasha" não me pertence e esta história não tem fins lucrativos._

_Revisão por _**Palas Lis.

* * *

O sol nascia lentamente no horizonte. Olhando-o sem realmente vê-lo, Sesshoumaru estava sentado ao pé de uma imensa árvore próxima ao seu quarto.**

Viu uma mulher de cabelos negros e vestes nobres sair do quarto lentamente, olhar para onde o Sol nascia e, logo em seguida, sumir por entre a vegetação.

"_Provavelmente mais uma caminhada matinal..."_, pensou Sesshoumaru.

Não que se importasse. Na verdade, não se importava com praticamente nada sobre aquela moça. E, no momento, outros pensamentos reinavam em sua mente.

_**Era fim de tarde. Sesshoumaru, príncipe do Castelo do Oeste, saía do castelo a fim de fugir dos últimos acontecimentos. Havia brigado com seu pai mais uma vez. O motivo? O de sempre: Izayoi e seu filho detestável.**_

_**O Príncipe tinha apenas dezesseis anos, era ainda um bebê para os youkais – sua raça –, mas seu pai sabia que a maturidade do filho não era compatível à sua idade. Sesshoumaru tinha ganância, força, opinião, honra, orgulho e, acima de tudo, inteligência o suficiente para comandar um reino inteiro.**_

_**O pai sabia que mudar as opiniões do filho não era fácil. Mas mesmo assim, pensara que depois de alguns anos convivendo com sua madrasta – e depois seu meio-irmão –, tudo se ajeitaria. Ledo engano. Sesshoumaru jamais aceitara uma humana como parte de sua família. E não estava disposto a aceitar. Fora isso que dera origem – mais uma vez – a uma briga entre pai e filho.**_

**_Ele já andava sem rumo há um bom tempo. Já anoitecera e ainda deixava-se levar pelos seus pés. Quando de repente, ouviu o som de três homens correndo enquanto diziam algo sobre _**atacar. **_Sesshoumaru ficou alerta. Andou mais um pouco e pôde ver exatamente três homens encurralando uma garotinha._**

"_Humanos..."._

_**Sesshoumaru ia se virar para ir embora, porém sentiu algo que o fez ficar. Não era o cheiro de medo e luxúria que vinha daquele grupo, mas sim de algo diferente, que sentiu após olhar de relance para a garotinha que gritava por socorro.**_

_**Não entendeu muito o porquê de fazer o que fazia, mas deixou essa questão para depois e decidiu que protegeria a pequena humana. Quando percebeu, os três humanos haviam fugido.**_

"_Fracos... Inúteis..."._

_**Como num **"déjà vu"**, Sesshoumaru viu-se tentando ir embora, mas ao olhar a pobre menina, assustada e sozinha, resolveu ficar. Seu plano era apenas recolher os pertences dela, mas a cada olhar que lhe dava, algo crescia em seu peito. Algo que Sesshoumaru não sentia há muitos anos...**_

_**-Domo arigatou. – A garota reverenciou-o. Já estava acostumado com esse tipo de tratamento. Mas não queria que **ela** o tratasse daquele jeito.**_

_**-E não é que a princesinha sabe falar? – "princesinha"? Ela era uma garota muito bonita – linda, na verdade –, mas ainda não passava de uma humana. Humanos jamais poderiam ser tratados como nobres.**_

_**Sesshoumaru não prestava atenção em seus próprios movimentos. Apenas pegou a garota no colo, ajeitando-a para que se sentisse segura. Não soube direito o porquê, mas ao senti-la e ver sua face corar, Sesshoumaru teve vontade de sorrir.**_

_**E sorriu. Um sorriso apenas para ela. Um dos últimos sorrisos que daria na vida.**_

_**Conversava com a garotinha como se ela fosse um youkai. Não, conversava como se **ele **fosse um humano. Se estivesse em outra situação, Sesshoumaru sentiria nojo de si mesmo. Mas não àquela hora. Não com Rin.**_

_**Levou-a até sua casa. Fizera de tudo para ver o sorriso de Rin. Até mesmo uma promessa, a qual nem pensara direito para fazê-la. Afinal, nem pensando direito ele estava...**_

_**Após abandoná-la sã e salva, decidiu que já era hora de voltar para o castelo. Já eliminara sua raiva com aqueles três bandidos. Ou talvez, fora à pequena Rin que a eliminara... Não sabia. Na verdade, não queria saber.**_

_**Voltava calmamente para seu castelo. Seus pensamentos voltavam ao normal agora. Sentia que ele não fora ele mesmo nos últimos acontecimentos.**_

_**Um bando de humanos tentou encurralá-lo quando passava pela floresta. Queriam vingança, aparentemente. Sesshoumaru sorriu consigo mesmo, afiando suas garras.**_

_**O Sesshoumaru habitual voltava...**_

Andou calmamente até seu quarto, procurando por um pouco de paz. Aqueles pensamentos o deixavam tonto. Todos à sua volta o irritavam. Cada vez que pensava naquele dia que encontrara a pequena Rin, sentia-se estranho.

_**-Sesshoumaru-sama... Meu nome é Rin. O senhor lembra de mim?**_

_**-Não me lembro.**_

Mentira. Era claro que lembrava. Sempre tivera vontade de vê-la novamente, porém nunca tentara. Nunca fora atrás dela. E agora, sem aviso prévio, ela que aparecia para ele. Era irônico. E, de certa forma, óbvio.

Afinal, fora uma promessa.

**-o-o-o-**

Uma mulher entrava calmamente dentro de uma caverna. Odiava ter que atravessar um caminho escuro cheio de youkais fracos e lascivos. Ela sabia que eles a desejavam. Uma youkai que podia transformar-se em humana era sinal de poder. Eles desejavam _seu_ poder.

Mas ela não dava tanta importância a eles. Não significavam grandes ameaças. Ao contrário de seu mestre...

Parou em frente a uma porta. Bateu.

-Entre. – disse uma voz fria e grave. Ela obedeceu.

-Senhor – ela começou –, tudo pronto para o próximo ataque. Vim para pedir as coordenadas.

-Oh, sim... – um youkai que vestia um disfarce de babuíno branco sorriu sadicamente. Levantou-se, tirando o disfarce e revelando um homem alto, de cabelos negros que caíam como água em seus ombros e suas costas. Ele poderia ser considerado um rapaz bonito, se não fosse por seus olhos: vermelhos como sangue. Sádicos. Doentios. Pediam por lágrimas, solicitavam sangue. Podia-se ver claramente toda a maldade que aquele youkai possuía naqueles olhos vermelhos.

Vermelhos assim como os dela.

-Você nunca me decepciona, não é, minha querida? – O youkai aproximou-se da fêmea e acariciou seu rosto. – Foi mesmo muita sorte eu tê-la encontrado em minha miserável vida... – ele desceu os carinhos para os ombros e beijou-lhe o pescoço. A youkai fechava os olhos, aparentando delirar de prazer. E realmente gostava daqueles carinhos que sempre recebia.

Porém, lá no fundo, tinha uma certa repudia de seu mestre.

-Muito bem. – ele disse, parando as carícias – Hoje à noite. Deixarei meu exército alerta. Leve sua irmã com você.

-Hai. – ela fez uma reverência e virou-se para sair.

-Não me decepcione... – ele disse. Ela não sabia dizer se o tom de voz que ele usara transmitia confiança, carinho, ódio, ou aviso. Talvez tudo aquilo junto.

-O senhor sabe que eu jamais o faria... _Naraku-sama_.

**-o-o-o-**

Rin treinava arco e flechas mais uma vez. Já treinava há vários dias e confessava que não era ruim naquilo. Compartilhava seu treino agora com outras mulheres – inclusive Sango e Kagome –, por ordem de Kikyou. Rin já estava se acostumando com a mestra. No começo, achava ela terrivelmente chata e comparava-a com uma velha bruxa resmungona. Mas com o tempo, viu que não era nada daquilo.

Todos concordavam com ela. Exceto Kagome, que insistia que detestava aquela mulher e que ela a perseguia. Mas Rin sabia que não era ódio que Kagome sentia de Kikyou. Mas sim um carinho a mais que sentia por Inuyasha.

O dia já acabava e, como de costumes, as garotas eram liberadas do treinamento. Rin guardou suas armas e praticamente correu para seu quarto. Uma das coisas que mais detestava era ter que conversar com sua irmã e a amiga todos os dias após o treino. Não sabia o porquê, mas ultimamente estava achando irritante ter que ficar perto de muitas pessoas.

Entrou no seu quarto rapidamente pela sacada. Uma coisa que descobrira foi que, se entrasse no meio da vegetação e seguisse o muro, logo estaria na sacada de seu quarto, sem quem ninguém a visse. Sem que precisasse conversar com ninguém.

Planejava tomar um banho rápido e descansar antes de seu outro "emprego" no castelo. Pouco depois de ter mudado de cômodo, mandaram as irmãs Higurashi trabalhar todos os dias como gueixas. Talvez fosse por isso que eles mudaram apenas elas duas de cômodo, Rin pensou. De vez em quando, Sango também aparecia para trabalhar ao lado delas. Mas era raro, já que ela tinha grande talento como guerreira e treinava muito mais que Rin e Kagome.

Enquanto tomava seu banho, Rin escutou Kagome e Sango adentrando no quarto. Mas não deu tanta importância a elas. Já estava se habituando àquela vida nova que ganhara. Acordava com o sol e treinava quando ele se punha, era tratada como uma ninguém nessas horas. Logo após, era mandada ao seu quarto para arrumar-se, e sentia-se como uma princesa, tamanho o luxo que recebia. E, à noite, deveria vestir-se mais sensualmente e trabalhar servindo os serviçais (tanto youkais como humanos) do castelo. Sentia-se uma mulher sedutora, apesar de não apreciar muito aquela posição. Não achava que combinava consigo.

Mas Rin gostava do modo como tudo ali era correto e todos pensavam em todos. Por mais fracos e insignificantes que fossem, todos serviam para algo, sem exceção.

Ela saiu do banho e, vestindo-se, olhava no espelho. _"Ainda tenho feições de criança..."._

Após vestir-se e maquiar-se, a garota estava pronta para o próximo trabalho. Quando atravessou o quarto, percebeu que Sango já não estava mais lá e Kagome preocupava-se mais em se arrumar rapidamente (estava atrasada mais uma vez) a conversar com a irmã. Mesmo porque, por mais que tentasse, Rin não lhe falaria muita coisa.

Rin saiu do quarto sem pronunciar uma só palavra. Estava assim já há vários dias: fria, calada, quieta. A única pessoa que escutava sua voz alegre e percebia um pouco de sentimento nas feições da garota era Kohaku.

**-Rin! Há sete anos o senhor me salvou de uns homens e aí o senhor pediu-me em...**

_**-Não me lembro.**_

Rin sentia seu coração se apertar cada vez que lembrava daquela cena. Cada vez que se lembrava da voz que pronunciara aquelas palavras, tão fria e cruel...

_**-Eu jamais faria qualquer promessa com um humano.**_

Sabia que já havia passado tempo suficiente para que ela se recuperasse. Sabia que não deveria estar sofrendo tanto assim por algo que já havia passado... E que não tinha mais volta...

Mas doía...

Respirou fundo e segurou seu choro. Levou um minuto inteiro para que sentisse que poderia voltar a caminhar sem levantar suspeitas sobre seus sentimentos.

Rin agora corria em direção à cozinha real. Se continuasse sofrendo cegamente, ela iria se atrasar. E não poderia se atrasar...

Muito menos mostrar seus sentimentos.

**-o-o-o-**

-Aqui está seu jantar, Kohaku-kun. – Rin sorriu para o amigo após colocar uma tigela de comida na frente dele.

-Domo arigatou, Rin-chan. – Kohaku sorriu de volta.

A garota foi entregar outros jantares, deixando o amigo sozinho com outros rapazes. Kohaku sentiu olhares penetrantes sobre si. Olhou para cima e viu Miroku olhando-o de maneira lasciva.

-Então... – ele sorria debilmente, como quem pensava em coisas que crianças não poderiam jamais saber.

-Então o quê?

-Ah, Kohaku, não me diga que ainda não fez nada!

-Nada sobre o quê? – Kohaku tentava disfarçar, mesmo sabendo sobre o que o monge se referia.

-Sobre a Rin-chan! Ela está completamente louca por você! – Miroku quase gritou, levando alguns a olharem para eles e deixando Kohaku vermelho.

-Claro que não. Nós somos apenas amigos... – Kohaku corava cada vez que tentava desviar do assunto. Odiava ter que fugir dele, mas essa rotina se tornava freqüente quando Miroku estava por perto.

-Poxa, Kohaku... – Miroku suspirou – não sei como consegue chamar o que vocês dois têm entre si de amizade. Desde que conheci a Rin-chan, ela sempre foi meio fechada e tímida, mas com você, ela só expõe sorrisos carinhosos. – Kohaku abaixava a cabeça, tentando inutilmente esconder a vermelhidão do rosto. Miroku pareceu não prestar atenção àquilo, pois olhava para o teto distraído. – O que eu não daria para ter um pouco disso com alguém tão linda quanto a Rin-chan...

O monge curandeiro suspirou sonhadoramente. Já tinha alguém tão linda – ou melhor, muito mais linda, para ele – do que Rin.

Kohaku engoliu a comida que colocara na boca desesperadamente, procurando fugir do assunto. Olhava para a direção onde Rin desaparecera com um olhar indecifrável e sonhador. Sua face mantinha-se ainda um pouco vermelha.

Poderia até ser que... Não! Kohaku fez desaparecer aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça e voltou à sua refeição.

**-o-o-o-**

A noite estava quente. Uma leve brisa atravessava os jardins do castelo, refrescando o ambiente. No Castelo do Oeste, as coisas andavam como deveriam. Todos jantavam animadamente. As gueixas serviam os serviçais, que jantavam em frente à mesa real.

Muitos reinos tinham inveja do Reino do Oeste. Lá, youkais e humanos _aparentemente _viviam em paz, não se atacavam, não sentiam ódio nem vontade de se matar. E todos sabiam que Inutaisho era um dos youkais mais fortes de todos os reinos.

Às vezes essa inveja transformava-se em repudia ou ambição. E, muitas vezes, ser o youkai cachorro mais forte também resulta em vários inimigos. Muitos deles, extremamente fortes e espertos.

Uma mulher morena com vestes reais saía escondida do castelo para dar o sinal de aviso. Lá fora, pôde ver uma menininha que portava um espelho esperando-a.

-Tudo pronto? – a mulher perguntou.

-Sim. – a garotinha respondeu. Sua voz infantil era fria e, de certa forma, melancólica. – Os youkais estão sedentos esperando seu sinal, Kagura-sama.

A moça de cabelos negros sorriu em satisfação.

-Ótimo... Espere 5 minutos e ataque.

-Hai. – a menininha esperou Kagura entrar novamente no castelo para poder sair.

Kagura andou calmamente até a cadeira que sempre ocupava na hora do jantar. Até que gostava de ser tratada como a princesa que fingia ser. Felizmente, ninguém percebera sua saída. Olhou para o rapaz olhos dourados e cabelos prateados ao seu lado. Mesmo que tivesse percebido, para ele não faria diferença.

Kagura procurou esconder seu rancor e aproveitar os 4 minutos que restavam. Logo, o castelo seria atacado e ela perderia todo o luxo que se acostumara a receber.

Era triste, mas tinha que fazer...

**-o-o-o-**

No Castelo do Oeste, Inutaisho, o rei do Oeste, divertia-se a conversar com seu amigo. Ele e Bokuseno conheciam-se há muito, muito tempo e a amizade entre os dois parecia interminável. Ambos eram fortes e inteligentes. Inutaisho tornara-se o rei do Oeste e Bokuseno, um de seus principais aliados, ao lado de Kikyou, Totousai e Bankotsu.

-Com licença – uma garota reverenciava o rei e logo em seguida entregava uma bandeja de comida para ele.

-Domo arigatou – o rei sorriu para a menina, que lhe sorriu timidamente de volta. Era isso que Rin mais gostava naquele castelo: o rei e sua simpatia. Ele nunca a tratara como lixo.

Logo em seguida, Rin foi falar com Kikyou, que a chamara.

Sesshoumaru não tirava os olhos da garota. Por sorte, ninguém percebera.

Repentinamente, um barulho de vidros quebrando foi escutado. Logo em seguida, outro. E outro.

Youkais invadiam o castelo. Rin, ao olhar aquela cena, paralisou. Já vivera uma experiência um tanto parecida e, naquela ocasião, perdera sua mãe.

Pode sentir todos da mesa real levantarem-se rapidamente.

-Ataquem, homens! – alguém gritara.

Os youkais continuavam entrando no castelo, ferindo, matando, assustando qualquer um que ousasse entrar em seus caminhos.

Rin viu que não apenas youkais combatiam os invasores, mas também humanos e meio-youkais. Entre eles, estava Sango e Kohaku.

-Kikyou! – ouviu a voz conhecida do rei atrás de si – Proteja Izayoi e Kagura, leve-as para um lugar seguro.

Inutaishou parou na frente da paralisada Rin, olhando-a. Segurou-a pelos ombros, focando os olhos dourados nos castanhos.

-Ouça, menina – ele chamou uma vez. Ela olhou-o. – Pode lutar? – ela não respondeu. – Menina! Menina! – ele sacudiu-a até que finalmente ela reagiu.

-E-eu... – os olhos dela enchiam-se de lágrimas cada vez que via mais e mais sangue. Procurando algum refúgio, olhou para os orbes dourados do rei, mas de nada adiantou: eles aparentavam medo e preocupação.

-Pode lutar ou não?

-E-eu... Não sei... – a voz amedrontada de Rin denunciara que ela definitivamente não estava pronta. O rei levantou-a e disse:

-Kikyou! Leve-a junto! – Inutaisho entregou a garota aos braços de sua fiel amiga. – Proteja-a como se fosse parte da família.

-Sim, senhor. – Kikyou pousou os pés de Rin no chão e, segurando firmemente sua mão, correu. – Por aqui, majestade. – A sacerdotisa puxou a Izayoi e Kagura, levando-as para os fundos do castelo, por um caminho que Rin ainda não conhecia.

Quando, de repente, um youkai lagarto apareceu em seu caminho, as atacando. Rapidamente, Kikyou conseguiu desviar-se do primeiro ataque, mas no segundo, deu preferência à rainha, protegendo-a e empurrando Rin para o outro lado para que não se machucasse.

Rin bateu na parede com o empurrão e caiu logo em seguida. Viu que o youkai olhava para ela, com sede de sangue no olhar. Quando ele tentou atacá-la, ela conseguiu se desviar, mas ainda assim machucou sua perna.

Caída no chão, olhou mais uma vez para o youkai. Ele avançou para dar-lhe mais um golpe. Dessa vez, Rin não conseguiu desviar completamente e o youkai acertou sua barriga. Ela não conseguiu gritar, apenas foi lançada brutalmente para trás.

Rin não viu nada depois disso.

_--Continua...

* * *

****__Ohayou minna-san! (Tentando fugir dos ovos e tomates)_

**_Gomen ne! Eu sei que eu demorei para postar! Mas o capítulo novo tá aqui. Eba!_**

**_Nha... neste capítulo, eu quis deixar um pouco de mistério e ação na fic... mesmo que vcs provavelmente já tenham descoberto minhas intenções XD! Mas vcs não perdem por esperar...(evil smile) huhuhu..._**

_**Ah, eu fiquei muito contente com as reviews! Elas me animam tanto! Obrigada a: **SraTaisho, Hinata-chan, Marine Ryuuzaki Patrícia, Maya, Marilda, Marin du Lion, Mitzrael Girl, Cyber, Tamis, Tomoe, TheBlueMemory, Raissinha. **Seus comentários me deixaram muito alegres. Todos eles serão devidamente respondidos por e-mail.**_

_**Obrigada a **Palas Lis **pela revisão. Arigatou tomodachi!**_

**_Quem achar que esta fic merece um comentário, saibam que, se o fizerem, deixariam uma humilde ficwriter muito contente!_**

**_Kissus para todos! Prometo não demorar muito com o próximo capítulo XD_**

**_Pyoko-chan._**


End file.
